Cuando te Sueño
by Mayi Ven
Summary: Cuando duermo, te veo en sueños. Y fuera de ellos, estás muerta
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo Todo de _ella,_ ya saben… no necesita presentación.

 **CUANDO TE SUEÑO**

" _ **Prólogo"**_

\- Caerás suave como una pluma

Él se sobresaltó ante el aterciopelado sonido de una voz femenina. Giró su rostro, y encontró a Hermione Granger parada a su lado. Su semblante mostraba una serenidad que jamás había conocido en ella. Después de todo, eran pocas las facetas que alguna vez le mostró su juvenil rostro. Y así, mientras la detallaba con inusitada curiosidad, así encontró que esa misma pasividad impresa en el terso semblante de Hermione Granger estaba albergada en su propio corazón.

Reservó un sitio especial para ese cúmulo de energía positiva que pocas veces sentía.

Y lo repitió como un mantra. Debía retener aquel momento para recordarlo como un instante de plena libertad.

Si, libertad. La palabra más acertada para describir aquella sensación de llenura.

Ambos estaban en una planicie, quizás en un punto al sur de Inglaterra al juzgar por sus rededores. Los colores del pasto y del cielo eran tan refulgentes que parecían sacados del óleo de alguna estrambótica pintura. El viento soplaba, fuerte y cálido. Era extraño no ver a ningún ave sobrevolando aquel cielo azul, ni escuchar el cantar de algún insecto. Pero sin duda, aquel era un paisaje que exhumaba un aire de dicha incomparable.

La facilidad con la que inhalaba el aire, sin sentir ninguna pesadez ni obstáculo en su pecho, fue suficiente para darle autenticidad a esa sensación de completo equilibrio con su entorno. Sus pies descalzos acariciaban el borde de un precipicio que parecía infinito. Y él aire seguía soplando por todos lados, y él se sentía tan a gusto…

Cerró los ojos y estiró los brazos, como queriendo abrazar al viento.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, encontró a Hermione Granger imitando su acción. Él aprovechó la intimidad del silencio, y se dedicó a examinarla con sus juzgadores ojos grises. Contemplarla era extraño, porque parecía que iba desnuda, y ese detalle no podía tener sentido del todo. Aun así, el sol iluminaba con extrema fuerza aquellos puntos en donde su mirada estaba prohibida, y su cabello castaño adquiría un ligero tinte amarillo bajo su cálida luz. Ella abrió los ojos, atrapándolo en su acción de espiarla. Quizás debía sonrojarse, pero por algún motivo, sentía que no había nada de malo con el hecho de admirarla.

\- Hemos hecho esto varias veces, ¿Cómo es que siempre tienes miedo de caer?

Draco Malfoy sopesó la respuesta. La verdad, es que no recordaba cuantas veces se había lanzado hacia aquella estranguladora oscuridad. Pero no tendría ningún sentido dar esa respuesta. Como muchas cosas en ese espacio que compartían; muchas cosas sin sentido y fuera de lugar. Cómo el hecho de que ella le sonriera con distintiva calidez, a pesar de él ser quien era.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado ante el ritmo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. De pronto se encontró azotado por una espeluznante sensación de vértigo, y las náuseas aparecieron incontrolables en su interior.

\- Lánzate

Draco volteó a verla. Otra sonrisa volvía a sus juveniles facciones. Parecía un gesto menos sincero, y un poco más triste. Ella se volteó, dándole la espalda al engullidor precipicio.

Él, repentinamente nervioso, dio un tembloroso paso hacia atrás, preocupado por la intrepidez de la muchacha. De pronto, las pupilas de ella se dilataron, cubriendo casi en totalidad el iris castaño de sus ojos. Y fue cuando su rostro adquirió la más pura expresión de terror. Ella dio varios pasos hacia atrás, caminando hacia una oscuridad que no conocía fin. Él escuchó el movimiento de las piedras, justo cuando sus pies descalzos rozaron el borde rocoso del abismo. Era el final de la tierra.

Era el final, y sus ojos miraban a la nada.

\- Ayúdame- susurró con miedo.

Draco estiró el brazo, angustiado por verla caer. Pero ya era muy tarde. Siempre era muy tarde…

Sin pensarlo más, se lanzó detrás de ella.

Y el suelo sucio y raído de Azkaban lo recibió, justo cuando había estado a punto de salvarla.

Respingó frustrado, y golpeó el suelo pedregoso, con tanta fuerza, que se le durmieron los dedos y una ola de dolor le recorrió la muñeca.

Nunca podría salvarla, era una completa idiotez pensar aquello. Ese era su terrible e inmortal destino. Ver cada día, una y otra vez, como ella se dejaba caer hacia la oscuridad. Como pedía ayuda, y él seguía dudando en rescatarle.

Y al final, el precipicio los devoraba a ambos. O quizás solo a ella, y él se salvaba al despertar.

Era solo a ella a quien se llevaba.

Justo como la muerte lo había hecho.

Esa era su carga. Su diaria tortura. Y sin embargo, su único escape de esa húmeda y poca aseada celda número 54. Decían que tus fantasmas te perseguían durante toda tu vida. Y el comprobaba esa realidad cada vez que cerraba los ojos y caía en un profundo y extenuante sueño.

Era completamente justo que Hermione Granger lo torturara de aquella forma. Siguiéndolo día y noche.

Después de todo, habían sido sus manos las que la habían asesinado.

 _ **-CTS-**_

 **HOLA!**

 **Bueno, esto es una idea muy muy loca que se me ha venido ocurriendo. Y no pude parar, y me gustó mucho. Y quise publicarla. Quizás pueda tener el primer capítulo listo para tres o cuatro días. Todo depende de mí grado de inspiración, y de cuanto reviews de aceptación reciba (Soy una chantajista de primera jajaja)**

 **Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un Dramione. Jamás me imaginé escribiendo uno, no sé porque si amo los Dramione y a Harry Potter. Pero desde el momento en que imaginé esto, no he parado de pensar que debía intentar publicarlo. Y para continuar, necesito sus comentarios! :D (Sean tomatazos, o críticas, o lo que sea)**

 **Espero verlo en tres o cuatro días con mi siguiente capítulo! Me obligaré a hacerlo. Claro, si recibo reviews, capaz me emocioné y lo haga más rápido. Quien sabe… -Silbido inocente-**

 **BESOOS!**

 **Smile for me : )**


	2. Capítulo 1: Pesadillas

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo Todo de _ella,_ ya saben… no necesita presentación.

 **CUANDO TE SUEÑO**

 _ **Capítulo 1: "Pesadilla"**_

Harry se restregó los ojos una vez más. Alzó la vista para ver entrar a Ginny Weasley a su despacho, con lo que parecían ser unos waffles recién hechos, de la reconstruida heladería Florean Fortescue. Harry le sonrió con cariño y, por su puesto, algo de agotamiento se escapó entre sus alargados labios. Ella dejó la comida sobre su escritorio, y alcanzada por la magnitud de la presión que ahora tenía sobre sus hombros, rodeó la mesa de madera, y recibió gustosa los labios algo resecos de Harry.

–¿Cómo va eso? – Preguntó, luego de levantarse de su regazo. Ginny abrió la caja de comida que él había estado velando desde el momento en el que llegó a su despacho. Efectivamente, unos waffles cubiertos de helado de pistacho, ahora le daban un jugoso aspecto a su mesa.

–Estoy… creo que podré hacerla reaccionar – Dudó– Lo que te conté el otro día es la respuesta a nuestros problemas.

Ginny detuvo la mano que viajaba hacia el empalagoso waffle, y le dedicó una mirada de suspicacia a su novio.

– No sé, amor… – Ella sopesó sus palabras, como midiendo lo que debía o no debía decir– No le encuentro mucho sentido.

Harry se cohibió un tanto ante la respuesta de la pelirroja. Asintió y volvió a centrar la mirada en los informes extendidos sobre la mesa. Ginny encogió los labios, observando el ceño fruncido de Harry. Contó hasta tres, a sabiendas de que la inconformidad de ella, no bastaría para detenerlo.

–Pero tiene todo el sentido si tomamos en cuenta las declaraciones de Carrow.

Ella sonrió internamente. Conocer a Harry, luego de dos años de noviazgo, había sido una tarea algo extenuante. Complicada y exasperante muchas veces, pero un recorrido que afianzó ese sentimiento que existía dentro de ella, y que solo llevaba el nombre de él. Rodó los ojos, intentando lograr que el entendiera su gesto de desesperación. Se mordió la mejilla y contuvo aquella exclamación de reproche que pugnaba por salir.

–Estás hablando de un mortifago del círculo interno, Harry– Ella caminó nuevamente hasta su sillón de cuero, y ahuecó el rostro ojeroso y cansado de Harry Potter entre sus suaves manos, que no la delataban de su oficio como cazadora de quidditch– la palabra de un mortifago, sobretodo de su calaña, no es nada confiable.

–Usamos veritaserum – Comentó Harry, con cierta ansiedad distinguiéndose en su voz.

–Sabes que eso no representa un completo obstáculo para alguien como…

Pero ella no pudo continuar. El sonoro golpe que la puerta del despacho produjo al abrirse logró tumbar el portarretratos que tenía sobre su mesa. El estremecimiento que provocó la madera de la puerta al ser estampada contra la pared pudo haber llevado todo a un peor desenlace, pero la habitación seguía perturbadoramente intacta. Quizás era porque estaban dentro del ministerio de magia, y había algún tipo de hechizo en sus instalaciones y, afortunadamente, nada le ocurrió, ni a su puerta, ni a su pared. Harry alzó sus brillantes ojos verdes para encontrarse a Ronald Weasley. Él había ingresado a su despacho hecho una furia, todavía sin reparar en la mirada indignada que Ginny le lanzaba desde su afianzado puesto sobre las piernas de Harry. El niño que vivió contuvo la respiración, intentando apaciguar el dolor en su pecho. Así que ya lo sabía, y ahora venía a descargarse. Tal como lo había previsto.

Volvió a mirarlo. Todo en Ron, desde su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, hasta las aletas bailarinas de su sonrojada nariz, dejaba claro que su amigo había alcanzado ese punto en el que el vaso se colmaba de agua.

– _ **CTS–**_

–Yo siempre te recuerdo

Draco aspiró el aroma del pasto humedecido por el rocío de la mañana. Era un olor agradablemente dulzón y confortable. Justo como olía el jardín de su mansión durante la primavera, o el invernadero de su madre cuando él se escabullía en pleno verano. Volvía a estar descalzo, o desnudo, era difícil terminar de saberlo. La planta de sus pies sentían el leve cosquilleo de las hojas, y él sonreía con franca felicidad, ante la posibilidad de ningún posibilidad alguna. Estar así, disfrutando los pequeños detalles de aquel momento, era lo más cercano a la tranquilidad que jamás hubiese deseado estar.

Y nada más importaba.

– ¿Por qué no puedes recordarlo tú?

Hermione Granger estaba sentada al borde del vasto precipicio. Sus pies se balanceaba de atrás a adelante, en un espeluznante juego en el que retaba a la oscuridad bajo sus pies. Draco se preguntó que sería aquello que provocaba esa arruga en su pálida frente enmarcada por los rizos de su enmarañado cabello, o de donde salía esa pizca de locura oculta en sus castaños ojos. El sol volvía a alumbrar con fuerza, y él no era capaz de captar ni un vistazo de lo que podrían ser unos voluptuosos y vírgenes senos.

– Sigues con eso de mirarme, ¿Eh?– Él infló los ojos, justo cuando una mirada juguetona de ella suplantaba aquel deje de ansiedad que antes había vislumbrado– Es algo que nunca pensé que vendría de ti– Dijo con un tono algo burlón. Había un deje de complicidad en su voz que lo descolocó por un segundo. Rememorando todos sus años juntos, aquello no era algo que ella usaría comúnmente con él.

Draco abrió la boca para hablar, pero era como si hubiese perdido la voz. Curioso. Segundos antes, habría jurado que escuchaba el sonido de su propia voz, gritando con terror en una muestra de desesperante agonía. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse, y de pronto se vio encorvado hacia el precipicio, intentando volcar el contenido de su estómago.

–Tienes que intentarlo – La voz de ella perdió cualquier atisbo de calidez, de humanidad. Él giró su cabeza, contrariado por la repentina estoicidad de su rostro, y el cambio de humor le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

Hermione Granger giró su rostro para verlo por un segundo, mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia adelante.

–Ayúdame.

Entonces Draco gritó. Como nunca en su vida, todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían; él solo gritó. El sonido grave y fuerte del dementor, aspirándolo todo, lo hizo retorcerse de dolor en el suelo. Ese parásito ser estaba tragándose cada pequeña mota de esperanza que aun habitaba en él. Sintió un líquido viscoso bajo su cuerpo, y supuso que había vomitado mientras dormía. Pero de golpe, no pudo seguir pensando. Todo lo que podía sentir era un incesante miedo, una completa inseguridad y un infinito dolor.

Y luego todo terminó. Terminó como debió haber sido desde un principio. Terminó a mucho tiempo de él haberlo deseado con una enfermiza ansiedad.

Y lo último que escuchó, fue su angustiante voz.

–No me dejes sola

– _ **CTS–**_

– ¿Qué quiere decir esto? – Preguntó Ron con voz rasposa, la vena en su sien palpitando visiblemente. Una serie de documentos, engrapados en un manojo de hojas se agitaba en su mano – ¿Qué mierda está pasando por tu cabeza?

–Ron, cálmate– Su voz aparentaba serenidad, pero sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario.

– ¡Maldita sea Harry! , ¿Qué me calme? ¡Tú eres el que debe calmarse acabando con toda esta putada de orden de traslado! ¡No tiene sentido!

– ¿De qué orden estás hablando?– Ginny alternó su contrariada mirada entre la de su novio y la de Ron

–Ron, por favor.

– ¡No! Estoy francamente cansado – Él se paseó como un león enjaulado, a lo largo del despacho de Harry – Esto es un afán enfermo que tienes, y me estás arrastrando a mí en tu maldito juego de querernos salvar a todos.

–Yo nunca he querido que te metas en esto, y mucho menos te lo he pedido.

– ¿¡Se puede saber de qué están hablando?!

–Eres imposible– Gritó Ron, ignorando a su hermana– Deja de dañarte con esto – Terminó, su tono de voz volviéndose algo más conciliador.

Harry saltó de su silla, y le dedicó una mirada iracunda y acusadora.

–Yo nunca me daré por vencido, no seré como tú.

Los ojos de Ron brillaron con rabia, y su rostro se contrajo con dolor. Harry parecía dispuesto a rebatir cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de su amigo, las tensas venas que hacían relieve en su cuello, dejaba claro que esta vez no cedería tan fácilmente. Entonces Ginny intervino antes de que la discusión llegara a mayores.

– ¡Basta! – Gritó, enrojeciendo ella también por el calor del momento– ¿Se dan cuenta de lo ridículos que se ven? Harry Potter, no parecen cosas tuyas– Añadió con el dedo índice amenazador alzado en dirección de su novio– Y tú, Ronald Weasley, no puedes ir por el mundo peleándote con todos tus seres queridos.

–Pregúntale– Inquirió Ron, interrumpiendo el discurso de su hermana– O en cualquier caso, puedes contarle tú, Harry ¿no te parece más adecuado?– Añadió con cierto sarcasmo.

–No estoy entendiendo– Ginny se giró, y observó a Harry, quien permaneció inmutable ante el intento de Ron de hacerlo confesar– ¿Harry?

– ¿No? Bien– Ron dejó caer sus ojos azules sobre su hermana, y por el tono obscuro de su mirada, Ginny supo que él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ser el soplón. Pero siempre había un bien mayor, o un tanto egoísta, escondido en las acciones de Ronald Weasley– Haarry está pensando en trasladar a Malfoy a Grimmauld Place.

Las palabras parecieron haberse llevado cualquier sonido de la voz de alguno de ellos. Un incómodo silencio siguió a la confesión y el aire respirado por los tres, pareció volverse aún más denso. Harry buscó, en vano, conectar su mirada con la de su novia. En verdad, no era justo que le estuviera haciendo aquello. Hace mucho tiempo, prometerle cosas a Ginny había sido una tarea muy fácil, que no conllevaba a cargar semejante peso sobre sus hombros. Ahora, el no mentir, parecía casi un sinónimo de ocultar, a pesar de que ambas cosas tenían significados diferentes. Él no le había contado aquello a Ginny, y ahora ella tenía derecho de reprocharle su evasiva actitud.

– ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

Él tragó con fuerza, y se recordó que, por supuesto, el no solía mentir. Y cuando se trataba de aquellos poderosos e intimidantes ojos castaños, él no podía mentir. Con todo el pesar del mundo, Harry negó con la cabeza. Ginny dejó caer los hombros, sintiendo el desplazo de su novio y la falta de confianza que él depositaba en ella. Entonces, contra todo pronóstico, específicamente el de él, ella se acercó a Harry, y tomó su rostro tenso entre sus sensibles manos.

–Haremos esto bien, paso a paso, los dos– Ginny sonrió ante la mueca de sorpresa de Harry – ¿Acaso pensaste que reaccionaría como Ron? Somos hermanos, pero no compartimos el gen del carácter – Harry le sonrió, y sintió que se enamoraba un poquito más de ella.

Ron farfulló una maldición, jalándose, con frustración, sus hebras anaranjadas.

– ¿Por qué nunca han parado de martirizarme? – De pronto su tono de voz parecía el de alguien enfermo, notablemente mortificado. Su cuerpo parecía temblar, y la amargura en su rostro resultaba decepcionantemente contagiosa– No eran ustedes los que estaban enamorados de ella.

Harry y Ginny enmudecieron ante el tono resentido del pelirrojo.

–Ron…

–Quizás… – Él se detuvo, y empuñó la mano que sujetaba los papeles, arrugando el borde del manojo de documentos– Sé que tardé muy poco en darme por vencido, pero ustedes no saben lo que es acostarse a dormir, o levantarse llorando– Sus labios se ensancharon en una fría e insípida sonrisa– Ni lo que es perder el apetito por semanas.

–Ella puede volver.

–Deja de jugar con toda esta mierda, Harry– Su tono de voz tenía un deje de amenaza– Hace tiempo que debimos dejarla ir – Llevó una mano hacia su rostro, cubriendo el sufrimiento en sus ojos– No puedes… tu no debes, no debes jugar con ella… no puedes seguir jugando con mi dolor – Terminó con frustración.

Nadie dijo nada luego de aquella confesión. Parecía inútil intentar aplacar el calvario en la voz de él, o decir algo reconfortante. En realidad, tanto Ron como Harry estaban extremadamente quebrados por el dolor. Y Ginny parecía sumergida en un mundo paralelo a aquel momento; ella jugaba con sus dedos, sintiéndose culpable por el desenlace de la discusión. Aquella incomodidad se extendió por un lapso de tiempo que pareció interminable.

Rosie, la secretaria del despacho de aurores, pareció no sentir el ambiente cargado de incertidumbre que se había engendrado entre los tres muchachos. Así que apenas entró, miró el papel en sus manos y luego al quién era su jefe. Harry captó el mensaje de ella, y asintió para que continuara con lo que fuese que había venido a hacer.

Entonces ella soltó la inesperada noticia.

–Draco Malfoy ha caído en coma.

– _ **CTS–**_

Ella pensó que jamás saldría de ahí.

Sin duda, era un pensamiento que no tenía sentido. Ella lo había sabido desde el primer momento en que hechizó el seguro de la puerta de su enorme mansión, y ni los estridentes sonidos de la voz de Blaise pudieron empujarla lejos de su ridícula decisión. Ridícula, sí. Que lo estuviera haciendo, no implicaba que pensara que era razonable. Le había costado llegar a la conclusión de que debía estar encarcelada en su hogar. Pero si Draco no tenía libertad, ella tampoco la tendría.

En realidad, no se la merecía.

Tampoco significaba que, a pesar de que la razón de su decisión radicaba en el estatus de presidiario de Draco Malfoy, aún estuviese enamorada de él. Bueno, en realidad, siempre lo amaría. Siempre estaría ese rincón de su mente lleno de suvenires, objetos, recuerdos de Draco Malfoy. Era de esas personas que dejan una marca, no buena, pero si una huella indeleble. Muy al contrario de lo que creía Blaise, ella había dejado ir todo los sentimientos por él que alguna vez albergó en su interior. Lo amaba, pero no estaba enamorada, y nadie entendía la diferencia entre ambas cosas. Pensaban que lo que estaba haciendo formaba parte de otra de sus pataletas de niña mimada. Pero nadie entendía. Nadie entendía que, a pesar de que no estaba enamorada de él, es casi imposible dejar ese vínculo invisible que se establece luego de enamorarte de una persona.

Fuese como fuese, aquel rubio prepotente siempre sería un pilar importante en su vida.

Fuese como fuese, ella aún tenía ese deber de hablar con él. Pero no podía.

Ella tenía prohibido hacerlo.

Volvió a encender la radio mágica, como todos los días a las tres de la tarde. Puntualmente, luego de cocinar lo que sea que Theodore le mandaba a través de una lechuza, se sentaba en el sofá de la enorme sala, y colocaba la emisora oficial del ministerio de magia. Sin el té de las tres, sin una copa de agua, ni un libro. Solo sentada, escuchando cada detalle informativo.

Había sido una costumbre adquirida durante la época de los juicios post–guerras, donde sus nervios habían estado peor que cuando el señor Oscuro vivía. Ahora, era algo que no podía abandonar. Como una rutina que la mantenía amarrada a ese mundo de la realidad, a la cordura. A pesar de que todo el acto en sí resultase muy perturbador.

– _Se abre una nueva rama en la escuela de aurores, especialidad en protección mestiza busca evitar el caos que se vivió hace tres años, realizándose investigaciones especificas en las ramas de familias mágicas donde radican ideas de pureza o en cualquier otra corriente…_

Pansy arrugó la boca, y negó con la cabeza. No parecía una decisión muy coherente, pero seguro sería algo que muchos tomarían como su estudio post–Hogwarts.

– _Nuevas liberaciones se llevarán a cabo, aun no se saben los nombres de los posibles reos que entrarán en libertad, pero la comunidad mágica está muy al pendiente de las decisiones del ministerio en cuanto a estos casos._

De nuevo, puras patrañas. La esperanza no estaba del lado de los malos, a pesar de que la guerra hubiese terminado hace tres años. Y ella sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que esa noticia se volviese una realidad.

– _Lo que sí es una novedad en este momento es una noticia lograda por nuestra corresponsal preferida, Rita Skeeter, al parecer, Draco Malfoy, uno de los mortifagos más peligrosos del que–no–debe–ser–nombrado y el mismísimo asesino de la genio del trío de oro, Hermione Granger, ha caído en coma, luego de un ataque recibido por los dementores de Azkaban. Desconocemos la información de…_

Pero la radio se dejó de escuchar. El sillón dejó de estar habitado.

Y la puerta se abrió por primera vez en tres años.

– _ **CTS–**_

Esto era muy diferente a lo que había sentido en aquella hermosa y relajante planicie. Quizás era porque en aquella pradera habitaba la primavera, y las flores parecían felices de abrir sus pétalos para el mundo. Pero aquel rincón de Inglaterra era un sitio que no volvería a visitar. Algo en esa eterna oscuridad se lo decía.

Claramente había vuelto a dejar de sentir cualquier cosa; esa serie de sensaciones malignas que lo habían llevado a enfermar estaban desaparecidas. Pero esta vez, algo estaba claramente fuera de lugar. La ausencia de todo era más fuerte. La _nada_ parecía la palabra perfecta para describir aquel martirizante lugar. Por un momento llegó a creer que quizás se había quedado ciego, lo que podría ser una explicación razonable para que no pudiese vislumbrar ni una mota de luz. Pero por el esfuerzo que hacía su vista al tratar de enfocar cualquier cosa sabía que, simplemente, esa no era la realidad.

La realidad es que estaba atrapado en ningún lugar, y quizás para siempre.

Todo era tan negro, que no lograba ver ni su propia mano. Era el negro abrazador de una oscuridad inexorable, y quizás nunca tendría escapatoria. Condenado, desde el mismísimo momento en el que ella cayó a sus pies.

Débilmente, muy débilmente, escuchó el sonido de una voz.

Quizás era una jugarreta de su ya desquiciada imaginación.

Sonrió.

Iba a tener mucho tiempo encerrado en aquel lugar, más de lo que pudiese llegar a contar. Era hora de inventarse sus propias voces, y quedarse hablando hasta el cansancio.

Volvió a escuchar aquel débil sonido, y se tapó los oídos con fuerza, pensando solo una estúpida cosa.

" _No me sigas aquí"_

– **CTS–**

 **Más y más misterio.**

 **Si se frustran, verán que dentro de muy poco todo se irá aclarando! Muchas gracias al review anónimo! Fue uno solito, pero de todas maneras muchísimas gracias porque aun así me gustó muchísimo! Ok, y necesitaba seguir escribiendo. No me contuve y quise publicar. Sé que puede lucir muy extraño todo, pero poco a poco irá cambiando. Al menos de la forma en como está planteado en mi cabeza.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Y estoy tan inspirada que no creo que pase más de una semana para el próximo capítulo . Pero ya veremos!**

 **BESOOS Y DEJEN REVIEEWS POR FAAAAAAAAA!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Ausencia

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo Todo de _ella,_ ya saben… no necesita presentación.

 **CUANDO TE SUEÑO**

 _ **Capítulo 1: "Ausencia"**_

-¡Basta!

A veces era curioso como la sorpresa de un comentario podía causar exactamente lo que se quería. Draco tenía los ojos inflados, y la espalda sudorosa pegada a la pared, aun sin creer que había sido su boca la que había soltado las palabras. Carrow, con el ceño fruncido, había girado a verlo con extrema precaución. Sus saltones ojos escudriñaron su aspecto sudoroso y su mirada agobiada.

-¿Cómo que basta, Draco? – Su voz era impersonal, casi como si fuera un inferi. Draco solía comparar los tonos de voz de los diferentes mortifagos por los cuales había sido entrenado. Y cada voz le daba una introducción de lo que le esperaba a manos de uno de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Conocía la voz melosa y oscura de Alecto, y la grave y ronca de Fenrir. El tono agudo y desquiciado de su tía. Cada uno tenía un rastro, un dejo emocional que Draco le encantaba discernir para saber con quién y en qué momento debía tener cuidado.

Pero Amycus era distinto. De él había podido adivinar muy poco, y quizás era por eso que en el último año, Lord Voldemort había decidido hacerlo su entrenador personal, por mucho que la última connotación le desagradara en extremo.

El pecho de Draco subía y bajaba, preso del miedo. Si, también era curioso como el cuerpo respondía a las peticiones de su inconsciente. Aquel había sido un movimiento jamás planeado. Pero también había sido la prisionera menos pensada la que habitaba aquel Calabozo. Él colocó la mirada en el piso, intentando recuperar la entereza, intentando sofocar sus gritos agudos y desesperados.

\- ¿Quieres que pare…qué? – Otra vez, no lograba saber si Amycus hablaba con sincera curiosidad, o con temible sarcasmo- ¿Esto? – Señaló con la varita a la prisionera - _Crucio_.

Ella gritó de nuevo. Era la séptima vez. La séptima puta vez. Draco se dejó resbalar por el suelo de la celda, y tapó sus oídos, evitando escuchar los gritos estrangulados de Hermione Granger. ¿Por qué no había sido cualquiera de los otros dos? ¿Por qué había tenido que ser ella? Maldita sea, ¿Acaso la Orden del Fénix no debía proteger a sus fichas más valuadas? Granger no era cualquier peón. Granger era uno de los pilares que sostenían a Potter. ¿Cómo demonios habían logrado capturarla?

Amycus pareció cautivado por el estado alterado del que era víctima su alumno. Levantó una ceja con desprecio, y caminó hasta él. Los fríos tacones de sus botas resonaron sobre el suelo de piedra de la celda. Draco subió la mirada, justo a tiempo para sentir la varita de él apuntando a su garganta.

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto, Malfoy? – Sus ojos negros no brillaban, no mostraban nada identificable, tan vacíos y oscuros como siempre-¿Tanto aprecias a tu compañera _sangresucia_?

A la mención del sobrenombre despectivo, el rubio no pudo evitar fijarse en ella. Solo tuvo segundos para detallarla, pero ese corto período había sido suficiente. Llevaba esa ropa muggle que le había visto durante el último ataque a la Orden, pero esta vez una de las botas de su pantalón estaba rasgada, y la sangre se esparcía por toda su pierna, dejando una escalofriante línea roja sobre su morena piel. Aunque eso no era lo que lo tenía agitado. Su franela también estaba llena de sangre, una gran mancha negra que se extendía por todo su abdomen, y el no creía que fuese producto de una herida vieja. Hermione ahora se había recogido en posición fetal, y sus ojos se apretaban en una clara señal de que estaba sufriendo.

Draco tragó y observó a Amycus.

-No me afecta –Mintió patéticamente. Carrow apretó la varita contra su traquea y Draco sintió unas imperantes ganas de toser, pero se contuvo magistralmente- ¿Vas a hechizarme?

\- Creo que te ha quedado claro que no soy ningún idiota, - Amycus se agachó para quedar a su altura. A su espalda, Hermione Granger gimió adolorida- Acaso escuché mal o… simplemente no escuché negarte en cuanto a apreciarla.

-No la aprecio – Se apresuró a agregar Draco, intentándolo mirar con ojos fríos. Pero su respiración estaba acelerada- Estoy cansado, no soy tan indiferente como tú para soportar maldecir a cinco prisioneros por tres horas, y luego ensañarme con una de ellos…eso es de imbéciles.

No supo porque lo había hecho. Definitivamente, nadie llamaba imbécil a Amycus y salía librado en el proceso. El dolor vino directo a su corazón, lo cual venía ser un punto de su anatomía que estaba resentido desde que había comenzado la tortura de Hermione. El calor de un fuego abrazador envolvió su pecho, seguido de la sensación punzante de una navaja atravesándolo. Él aguantó tanto como pudo. Empujando la pared con su cabeza y concentrándose en la sensación del muro contra su nuca para evitar gritar. Y luego de lo que parecieron minutos, Carrow se detuvo.

Draco dejó caer su cabeza, su barbilla apuntando su pecho. Temblaba, pero no le había dado el placer a Amycus de escuchar sus gritos desesperados. Miró desafiantemente a su tutor, retándolo a no sabía que, con la mirada. Quizás estaba siendo más insolente que de costumbre, pero sentía las náuseas en su estómago incrementarse con cada gemido de la muchacha. Y no sabía cómo, no tenía un plan, y tampoco la paciencia ni habilidad para idear uno en cuestión de segundos. Lo más cercano a algo coherente que podía hacer ahora era mentir. Y eso era algo en lo que se había especializado.

¿Pero en qué mentiría?

\- Si la sangresucia se desangra, el Lord te matará – Pronunció de pronto, interrumpiendo aquel momento de silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación. Amycus agudizó la mirada, como si estuviera evaluando sus palabras. En verdad Draco nunca sabría qué pasaba por su cabeza. Era ese el motivo por el cual Seño Oscuro había escogido a Amycus para él. El Lord sabía que Draco era increíblemente perceptivo, y muy analítico, además de que la legeremancia lo ayudaba en diferentes aspectos, y mentir era uno de ellos. Amycus en cambio era impredecible, y excelente en Oclumancia. Draco sabía que mentirle a alguien que no podía descifrar era arriesgado. Pero esta vez necesitaba ser un poco imprudente

Entonces Amycus se encogió de hombros. Con extrema parsimonia, se levantó, sacudió sus pantalones, y caminó hacia la salida. Sin girarse a verlo, ni siquiera ladeando la cabeza, le contestó.

-Cúrala, y después veré que hago con ella.

Y Draco no quiso pensar en su suerte. No quiso pensar ni intentar descubrir porque Amycus había tenido aquella extraña reacción. No quiso esperar que sus pasos se escucharan lejos por el pasillo, ni asegurarse de que no hubiese otro mortifago cerca. Draco solo quería procurar mantener con vida a la castaña que ahora se desangraba sobre el suelo.

Gateó rápidamente por el suelo de la celda, resbalándose por la desesperación, y llegó hasta ella. Tragó con fuerza al ver su rostro ojeroso. Su mano dudó, sus dedos encogiéndose en el proceso, antes de tomar valor y acercar las yemas a su magullado rostro. Draco se sintió completamente confundido por la sensación de alivio en su interior, retiró aquel esponjado cabello castaño con extremo cuidado, para poder contemplar sus adoloridas facciones. Entonces, antes de poder hacer nada más, escondió la mano detrás de su espalda, sintiéndose culpable y sucio. Sintiéndose enfermo y desquiciado.

-¿Qué…demonios me pasa? – Susurró para sí mismo, mientras observaba sus propios temblorosos dedos. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano derecha, y respiró profundo- Maldición.

Entonces, antes de seguir pensando en más cosas, sacó la varita de su bolsillo, y murmuró una serie de hechizos que sanaron las heridas superficiales. Luego sacó un frasco de su túnica, y lo abrió, oliéndolo para comprobar que fuera la esencia de díctamo que había preparado hace una semana, y que guardaba para las ocasiones en que sufría más heridas de las soportables. Recogió su cabeza con extremo cuidado, y la hizo beber de la poción.

Casi inmediatamente, Hermione dejó caer un suspiro de alivio.

Draco colocó la cabeza de ella sobre sus piernas. Permaneció varios segundos en silencio, observando como su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Cómo sus ojos se movían debajo de sus párpados, presa quizás de algún mal sueño. En alguna celda lejana, escuchó el grito de algún prisionero desesperado, pero lo ignoró. Así como ignoró su propio corazón acelerado, y el dolor en la boca de su estómago. Había cosas que era mejor jamás saberlas, jamás pensarlas, ni analizarlas, y todas esas sensaciones formaban parte grupo de lo que deseaba desconocer, por toda su vida si era posible.

Con solo su dedo índice, tocó la punta de aquella respingada nariz. Y la leve corriente eléctrica que le dejó el pequeño contacto lo hizo rezongar con frenesí.

-Por favor- Susurró, con extremo esfuerzo - No mueras, Granger.

Draco despertó, y lo recibió aquella temible oscuridad. ¿Acaso había estado soñando? Volverse loco era completamente previsible en aquel mundo, pero eso de soñar dentro de su propia mente era totalmente inverosímil. Y que el sueño fuera un recuerdo, era sin duda absurdo.

Se giró sobre el suelo, y dejó reposar su cabeza sobre una de sus manos.

Quizás era una locura. Pero había sido una locura extrañamente confortable.

 _ **-CTS-**_

Blaise Zabinni estaba encorvado en su asiento, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Él solo podía jalar su lacio cabello con completa frustración. Maldito fuese el destino; o quizás, algo peor como un algo-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado. Dos años. Dos años habían bastado para acabarlo, y ahora él se dedicaba a recoger lo poco que quedaba. Sonrió, con la vista clavada en el suelo. En otros tiempos, se habría burlado en su cara, y el muchacho le habría respondido con una flagrante grosería de sus manos. En otros tiempos, esta sala estaría abarrotada de sus compañeros, algunos mostrando sincera preocupación, y otros que estaban solo por estar, solo por un tonto estatus. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado, y mientras que algunos elegían no presentarse, otros simplemente no podían acompañarlo. Alzó la vista, y observó el nombre grabado sobre la puerta de la habitación. Y pensar que solía ser el que tenía más aspiraciones de todos ellos, unos slytherins malcriados y clasistas. Y él, uno de los prodigios del profesor Snape.

Tembló ante el recuerdo del diagnóstico ofrecido por el sanador que le habían asignado.

-Una arteriopatía coronaria, o lo que solemos escuchar como pre infarto- Alegó el sanador Jones, haciendo una floritura en el aire con su varita, para hacer aparecer una tablilla de anotaciones que se dispuso a leer- Es algo muy común en prisioneros de Azkaban con un cuadro algo..- El sanador pareció medir sus palabras, por lo que se abstuvo de completar la oración.

-¿Un cuadro qué? –Inquirió Blaise, intentando disminuir la desesperación oculta en su voz.

-En prisioneros que están…menos cuerdos que otros- Se apresuró a concluir el sanador Jones con una mueca de disgusto. Él era un joven de unos veinticinco años, con un poblado bigote y cálidos ojos negros, que parecía sinceramente preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo. Zabini abrió la boca con sorpresa, sin poder creer aquella indigna realidad- Digamos que… este tipo de prisioneros son los que tienen la posibilidad de tener sueños menos reales, más fantasiosos, mas "felices"- él flexionó los dedos de sus manos- Ya sabe que los dementores se alimentan de esa felicidad, y en un lugar donde todos los magos y brujas carecen de algún sentimiento positivo, la comida no abunda para un dementor- El sanador suspiró con pesar- El señor Malfoy fue casi como un festín, y eso pudo haber sido uno de los factores que contribuyó a desencadenar el pre infarto.

Blaise asintió de manera monótona, dejando sus hombros relajarse un poco. Había preguntado por la posibilidad de verlo, pero el sanador le había pedido que esperase varias horas más, que debían estudiar su estabilidad. Algo en su mirada preocupada lo inquietó, y supuso que faltaban algunos detalles que eran más espeluznantes. Pero ya habían pasado las horas, y él estaba pacientemente esperando la llegada de Jones.

Y tal como sus pensamientos lo pedían, el sanador se dejó ver, viniendo de una de las habitaciones contiguas. Blaise se levantó de golpe del asiento, y no esperó a que el muchacho llegara hasta él.

-¿Puedo entrar a verlo?

El sanador arrugó su frente.

-Señor Zabinni, no quiero sonar entrometido, pero estoy enterándome que la madre del señor Malfoy sigue viva, ¿Por qué tengo que darle información de la salud de mi paciente si tiene un familiar con vida?

Pero Blaise Zabinni se abstuvo de responder, cuando los vio. Aquellos dos muchachos, parados con mucha entereza en ese estrecho pasillo de San Mugo. Fue casi instantáneo; el odio parecía haberse personificado en aquellas dos solidas figuras, y el agradeció a Merlin que su varita estuviera bajo un estricto régimen de control, limitada por un hechizo del Ministerio de Magia.

El casi pudo sentir la excitación salir por los poros de la piel del sanador Jones, quien había inflado los ojos ante la presencia de dos de los grandes héroes de la guerra mágica, y el casi quiso vomitar en sus pies ante semejante genuflexión.

Entonces sus labios se secaron ante el recuerdo. Claro, eran dos héroes. Solo serían dos, porque ya no había trío. Draco Malfoy se había encargado de destruirlo.

 _ **-CTS-**_

Draco rodó sobre su espalda, y soltó una carcajada ante su nuevo punto de descanso. Era exactamente igual al anterior. Era tragicómico, sí, pero era un motivo por el cual no podía evitar burlarse de su exclusiva suerte. Quizás si caminaba unos metros, encontraría algo que distinguiera un espacio del otro. Pero no lo intentaría, sabría que solo habría oscuridad, triste y consumidora oscuridad; lo que había merecido desde el principio.

Solo había una pequeña ventaja de su molesta situación. Se sentía algo más lúcido que antes. Los sueños con Hermione lo tenían agotado, y en un extraño estado de sopor. Pocas veces distinguía la realidad, y la verdad es que parecía más a gusto con la fantasiosa planicie que ambos compartían. A pesar del espeluznante desenlace que tenían aquellos sueños, eran un escape hermoso y catártico. Se mojó los labios, colocó los brazos bajo su cabeza, y comenzó a fingir que veía las estrellas. Las estrellas del cielo de Hogwarts, las estrellas del patio de su casa, las estrellas del prado de Hermione.

Suspiró, y se colocó de lado.

Quizás, estando ahí, podría evolucionar y lograr madurar. O tal vez, el tiempo nunca sería suficiente para acomodar todo eso que estaba roto dentro de él.

Se removió incómodo ante el sonido de la voz. Ante aquella melodía que parecía querer arrastrarlo a algún sitio. Sin duda, había algo atrayente en ese particular detalle de su pequeño y oscuro mundo. No entendía muy bien las palabras escondidas detrás de aquel sonido, parecían silabas inconexas que iban y venían, a decibeles distintos. Bien, estaba muy seguro de que era ella, pero había sido suficiente con hacerle lo que le había hecho. Y llevarla hasta su pequeño infierno sería el epítome del egoísmo. Y, sinceramente, estaba desinteresándose de aquel detalle, así que la voz parecía cada vez más distorsionada. Porque él quería quedarse ahí.

Quedarse con su poca cordura, quedarse con su soledad. Quedarse sin tener que pensarla, sin tener que escucharla. Sin tener que verla muriendo.

 _ **-CTS-**_

-Qué haces tú aquí, Zabinni- La lengua viperina de Ron parecía dispuesta al ataque, pero Harry alargó un brazo y lo detuvo. El moreno parecía ensimismado en algún remoto pensamiento, y Harry sabía que el muchacho no supondría un problema.

Más bien, algo en su interior le indicó que él podría ser una pieza vital para lograr su cometido. Quizás, todo se estaba reuniendo con mucha suerte o, de alguna forma, estaba siendo ayudado. Suspiró y dejó caer su mano.

-Señor Potter, Señor Weasley…¿A qué debo su visita?

Harry asintió, sonriéndole con amabilidad a aquel muchacho que parecía cargado de buenas intenciones. Ser sanador de San Mugo requería mucha dedicación, pero aún más se requería al ser el hombre asignado a Draco Malfoy. Los ojos negros de Zabinni centellaron ante el tono complaciente del médico.

-Quisiera un reporte completo del estado de salud del Señor Malfoy, lo antes posible, sanador Jones- Añadió al ver el nombre impreso sobre la placa en su pecho- Es para fines burocráticos, nada de mucha importancia.

-¿Y vienen los héroes de guerra, los ocupados jefes del departamento de aurores, a realizar trámites de pura burocracia? – La voz arrastrada de Blaise Zabinni parecía cargada de ira – Que me jodan, creo que Draco sigue siendo fatídicamente importante para ustedes.

Esta vez Harry tuvo que emplear más fuerza, no solo para sostener a Ron, abrazándolo por la espalda, sino también para contener su propia ira y no hechizar al moreno ahí mismo. El sanador Jones observó contrariado la escena. Blaise sonreía con triunfo, pero sus ojos parecían estar alertas ante la presencia de los dos amigos. Ron enrojecía a cada minuto, sus ojos brillaban y Harry quiso eliminar la posibilidad de que fueran lágrimas. Ron no lloraría frente al moreno. Ellos serían fuertes, fuertes para ella.

-Déjame dejarlo aquí, Harry- Su voz estaba cargada de ira- Estoy seguro de que el piso contrastará perfectamente con el color de su sangre.

-Señor Weasley- La voz escandalizada de Jones llamó la atención de Harry. Ambos debían comportarse, o no podría conseguir lo que había venido a buscar. Observó a Blaise, y comprobó que el moreno parecía poco dispuesto a propiciar una pelea en aquel pasillo- Compórtese, el señor Zabinni es el representante legal de mi paciente, no tiene derecho a hablarle así.

-¿A un ex mortifago? Tengo incluso el derecho de matarlo, ¿Verdad, Zabinni? – Ron había dejado de luchar contra Harry, y ahora solo observaba de manera retadora al muchacho- Si a tantos mataron, tengo el derecho de hacer lo mismo con ustedes.

Blaise no respondió. Y Harry tomó aquello como la señal que necesitaba.

-Te tengo una propuesta, Blaise- Acotó, tomando por sorpresa a Ron, quien dejó de luchar para soltarse. Harry sonrió con suficiencia, sin duda sintiéndose poderoso al pronunciar su nombre de pila. El slytherin dejó caer toda su atención sobre Harry- Una jugosa propuesta que no podrás rechazar, o mejor dicho, que no podrás rechazar siendo el representante de Malfoy.

Blaise sopesó las posibilidades. ¿Una propuesta, cuando ya no había nada que perder? ¿Una opción cuando ya no quedaba ninguna? Estudio el semblante serio de Harry Potter. El muchacho había crecido. Se había estirado quizás tres centímetros más, pero aun no alcanzaba a su pelirrojo amigo, quién parecía cada día un poco más intimidante, con su espalda volviéndose más cuadrada y su torso más estrecho. Ambos pares de ojos parecían más envejecidos, llenos de adultez, llenos de dolor. Y él se preguntó si así verían los demás sus propios ojos, cada vez que lo miraban con una inusitada lástima. Giró la cabeza, y leyó las letras doradas con el nombre de Draco expresado al completo.

Entonces tragó y observó a Jones antes de responder.

-Termine de darme el diagnostico.

-¿Qué? – El sanador se removió incómodo – Le he preguntado por la madre.

-Le he mostrado el documento firmado y sellado por un representante del ministerio, a la mierda la madre, yo tengo el derecho total para saber el diagnostico.

El sanador asintió, y con un suspiro de pesadez, respondió a la petición.

-Él entró en coma – Blaise infló los ojos, su corazón acelerándose ante la inesperada respuesta- Fue casi luego de que lo estabilizamos, es algo inusual, incluso me atrevería a decir que único, en pacientes con su cuadro clínico- El hombre suspiró- aún seguimos estudiando todo pero…

Blaise alzó la mano, indicándole que se detuviera. Una sonrisa sardónica adornaba su rostro. Maldito señor Oscuro, al final, los había dañado a todos en más de un sentido. Alzó la vista, y encontró a Harry Potter observarlo con extrema seriedad.

Y él supo que aquello que iba a hacer era lo correcto.

-Escucho tu propuesta, Potter.

\- Entonces debes estar abierto a cualquiera de las condiciones que tendré – Harry se giró, y con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó a Ron que se alejara. Blaise pudo vislumbrar los huesos apretados de la mandíbula de la comadreja, y la tensión en sus nudillos blancos. Conociendo lo poco que sabía del pobretón, aquella retirada estaba suponiéndole un gran esfuerzo. Ron Weasley no dudaría en zanjar el asunto de una manera menos política. Frunció el ceño, y echó un rápido vistazo a la placa plateada con el nombre de un Malfoy impreso sobre ella.

¿Qué se estaba perdiendo?

Después de que Jones le hubo revelado el estado clínico de Draco, él estaba elucubrando minuciosamente un segundo plan. Y quizás Harry Potter, con el incivismo de un auror, había captado como Blaise daba sus últimas bocanadas de aire. Y la única salvación posible parecía el tan despreciado héroe.

-¿Entonces Zabinni?

-Supongo que es una negociación donde tengo todas las de perder- Apuntó, sin quitar la mirada de la puerta que protegía al rubio.

-Supones bien – Asintió Harry. El sanador Jones, a su lado, se balanceó sobre sus pies, casi como si le hubiesen echado un hechizo silenciador encima. Vaya tontería, tener a alguien totalmente embobado ante la presencia de un muchacho; intimidado por un joven de casi su misma edad. Él hombre parecía haber perdido todas sus facultades, y Blaise no podía evitar querer estrujar su cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar. Maldito Potter y su acción de salvador y héroe del mundo mágico.

Blaise suspiró, y su interlocutor sonrió. La facilidad con que Potter estaba obteniendo justo lo que quería lo estaba haciendo dudar de su faceta de Slytherin. Estaba cediendo con tal facilidad, que se preguntó si aquello era lo que Draco precisamente quería. Casi suelta un sonido de mofa. Dudaba mucho, que en el estado mental en el que Draco se encontraba, tuviera la sagacidad para poner barreras a los planes de Harry Potter.

-Lo primero, es que quiero ser quien entre ahora a verlo – Se apresuró a soltar Harry, al ver que Blaise parecía rendirse.

Blaise frunció el ceño, y colocó una mueca de confusión.

-¿Tú? – Él soltó una carcajada amarga - ¿Quieres entrar a ver a Draco? No creo que de pronto te preocupe su salud- Un brillo de odio visceral apareció en las oscuras pupilas de Blaise.

-Es mi primera condición, Zabinni… y no estoy de humor como para regalarte tiempo para que lo pienses.

Blaise se mojó los labios, y volvió a sonreír con sorna.

-Hay algo que me está atenazando continuamente, justo ahora – Blaise movía la mano mientras hablaba, haciendo aspavientos un tanto molestos. Harry asintió, indicándole que prosiguiera- ¿Qué tiene de confiable dejar a Draco en tus manos?

-¿Perdona?

-No te hagas el tonto, Potter… no quiero recordarte algo que te pueda doler- Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron ante las implicaciones de las palabras de Blaise- Sabes a lo que me refiero, ustedes dos son quienes más quieren verlo muerto.

Un silencio ominoso se instaló en el pasillo. Ron, a varios metros de Zabinni, intentaba controlar el tic nervioso de su pierna. Pero sus puños seguían tan, o más apretados que el principio. Así fue como Blaise lo comprobó, Draco había dañado algo esencial en ese par de hombres. Había destruido un vínculo, y quizás sus situaciones psicológicas eran muy parecidas a la de su rubio amigo. Siempre habían sido tres, un número impar que les dio fortuna. Un trío de amigos inseparables, prácticamente desde el inicio del colegio. Para él, habían sido tres Gryffindors muy molestos, cada uno con su particular y detestable característica. El niño que siempre llamaba la atención, el pobretón y la sangre sucia sabelotodo. Eran pocos los Slytherins que no sintieran una pizca de desprecio hacia aquellos amigos. Draco, sobretodo, parecía especialmente ensañado con el grupo, al punto de que manipulaba a Crabbe y Goyle para sabotear cualquier cosa que incluyera a alguno de los tres. En algún punto, Hermione Granger pasó a ser el epicentro de ese visceral desprecio. La mujer, la Gryffindor, la sangre sucia, la que lo superaba en todo. Quizás, ese desprecio malcriado de un inmaduro Draco Malfoy había mutado en algún punto a un potente odio, que lo había llevado a cometer el desafortunado asesinato. Y ahora pagaba por ello. Pagaba muy caro por lo que se había atrevido a hacer.

El medimago carraspeó.

-Perdonen la intromisión, pero ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – Zabinni apretó los labios ante la pregunta del medimago, complacido porque haya sido él quien hubiese cuestionado aquella visita.

\- Bueno, interesante, me uno a la pregunta del sanador, Potter

-Ya lo dije, es pura burocracia, trámites que debemos hacer con cada uno de los prisioneros de Azkaban.

-Vaya- Blaise arqueó sus cejas- ¿Y vienen ustedes dos usualmente o esto es algo más personal?

Harry sonrió, pero no respondió. Y Blaise supo que jamás obtendría aquella respuesta.

Sin duda, aquello era confiar en Potter o quedar a la deriva. No perdía nada con escuchar lo que Potter pudiera ofrecerle, y en realidad no ganaba nada al dejarlo ir. Aún más cuando, poseyendo el puesto que se había ganado en el ministerio, era capaz de pasar por encima de él para lograr su cometido. Harry Potter simplemente estaba siendo extrañamente cordial, dejando que Blaise tomara una decisión, que fácilmente podía refutarla.

-Bien, entonces, he de confiar ciegamente que no van a matar a Draco cuando estén los dos solos con él.

-Zabinni, no somos mortifagos – Blaise apretó la mandíbula ante la insinuación del muchacho- No gano nada matando a Draco Malfoy, creéme… -Se encogió de hombros – Azkaban es mucho peor que morir.

-Señor Potter, creo que su comentario no es el más acertado para este momento- El bigote del sanador Jones bailó al ritmo de su disgustado discurso

-Tranquilo, sanador - Blaise sonrió- Si supiera las cosas de la que fuimos capaces aquellos quienes nos llamamos mortifagos, usted diría algo muy parecido– El hombre palideció ante la sonrisa frívola de Blaise. El moreno entonces fijó su mirada negra en el auror frente a él. Sus ojos brillaron con algo que era muy cercano al resentimiento - Potter, sé que fueron ustedes quienes lo mandaron a aquella celda- Esta vez, fue el turno de Harry para sentir la incomodidad de las palabras de él. Su rostro pareció descolocarse por un instante, pero supo disimularlo sin torpeza – Y, por lo que he estado viendo como actúas, tengo una pequeña corazonada de que necesitas de él – Blaise negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ante la tensión que se formó en el ambiente- Sería muy desafortunado necesitar de alguien que ustedes mismos se encargaron de destruir.

Blaise sonrió al ver que los ojos verdes de Harry Potter se apagaron un poco ante la declaración. El camino hasta las sillas de espera, esas que llevaba más de medio día usando para reflexionar y estudiar la situación de Draco. Pero, increíblemente, ahora se sentía con algo más de ligereza. Con algo más de esperanza. Se cruzó de piernas y brazos, y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás para descansar.

-Pueden pasar.

 _ **-CTS-**_

-Aquí estás

Draco se sobresaltó. ¿La razón? Jamás pensó que ella lograría alcanzarlo en aquel desolado lugar. Ella tenía aquella envidiable habilidad mágica que seguramente la había seguido después de la muerte. Era la única explicación certera para que su recuerdo o su fantasma permanecieran atados a él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se cubrió las orejas con la palma de sus manos y se colocó en posición fetal. Sabía que su infierno era tranquilo para todo lo que había supuesto que le correspondía. La soledad podría ser soportable por un tiempo, y en Azkaban había aprendido a vivir con la oscuridad. ¿Pero con ella? Era el recordatorio permanente de porque estaba ahí. De que él tenía la culpa del desenlace mortífero y trastornado de su vida. De que era un inepto, y que la había arrastrado a ella a ese terrible destino, a pesar de que había intentado no hacerlo.

\- Draco, sé que ahora no vas a olvidarme.

-¡Cállate! - Gritó. La voz de ella era tan escalofriantemente nítida, que le hacía doler el corazón. Aquello debía ser producto de su malsana imaginación, pero había que darle crédito: la similitud entre su voz y la real eran enormes.

-Es curioso que él único sitio donde pude alcanzarte sea justo aquí – Continuó ella, ignorando su anterior explosión. La sintió a su lado, e imaginó que se había sentado a pocos metros de él– Creo que debe ser porque los dementores no están cerca.

Draco no respondió. Solo tembló y trató de presionar aún más las manos contra sus oídos. Sentía que no era justo. Había pensado que aquí dejaría de verla, que aquí, más que un castigo, era algún tipo de liberación. Pero él no merecía tal libertad, el merecía una condena. Pensar que su torturada cabeza descansaría en paz, era una fantasía. E ignorarla se volvió aún más difícil cuando su delicada mano acarició la coronilla de su cabeza. Draco respingó, sorprendiéndose de lo real que estaba resultando aquella experiencia.

Casi podría jurar que estaba despierto.

\- A estas alturas, has de pensar que estás loco – Reconoció Hermione, sin duda por la poca diligencia e inactividad de él – Quizás lo estés un poquito, es de esperarse de alguien que ha pasado el tipo de régimen carcelario al que te sometieron – Ella retiró la mano de su coronilla- Pero Draco, esto es real.

\- Esa afirmación solo me confirma que no es real

\- ¿Y recuerdas que nunca lograbas hablarme durante tus sueños?

Draco se colocó rígido, comprendiendo las palabras de aquella aparición, quien insistía en martirizarlo. Pero el recuerdo de ese particular detalle era algo muy fácil de registrar en su cabeza, porque era una de las frustraciones más grandes a las cuales se debía sobreponer cada vez que vivía una interacción onírica entre ambos. Bajó las manos, con extrema lentitud, y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

\- Es un alivio que estés dispuesto a escucharme.

Y sus palabras vinieron con una luz deslumbrante, que lo dejó encandilado por varios segundos y lo hizo perder aquella clara y pensante visión de Hermione Granger.

– **CTS–**

 **¿Reviews? : ( -Nótese la carita triste.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Inconciencia

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo Todo de _ella,_ ya saben… no necesita presentación.

 **CUANDO TE SUEÑO**

 _ **Capítulo 3:**_ _"Inconciencia"_

-Blaise

El moreno alzó la cabeza, y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a la despampanante mujer morena parada con su esplendorosa elegancia en medio de aquel pasillo. Vaya, los años eran generosos con algunos. Teniendo diecisiete había sido preciosa, del tipo que te quieres coger ahí mismo sobre el tapete de la sala común. Ahora, a los veintiuno era tan esplendorosa, que la definición de "solo una noche" no bastaría en una relación con ella. A ella le correspondía una vulgaridad para describirla, ella era terriblemente sexy como para usar un adjetivo juvenil. A Pansy Parkinson se le cogía, hasta quedar agotado, porque ella no se agotaba jamás. Blaise torció los labios, en su siempre sarcástica sonrisa, al ver los ojos cargados de preocupación de Pansy. La hermosa diva, la bruja que los tenía a los tres babeando el suelo de su habitación. Pero la que solo tenía los ojos para un rubio.

El rubio por el cual había salido del enclaustramiento de su casa.

-Es un placer, Pansy – Habló Blaise, volviendo la vista hacia el suelo, como si hubiese una loza más llamativa que la mujer a su izquierda- Es un placer verte después de dos años.

Escuchó como ella dejaba caer un bufido. Pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio. Pansy casi parecía haberse quedado pegada al suelo de granito del San Mugo. Hubo un incómodo silencio, que se hubiese extendido aún más si no hubiese sido por la aparición del sanador.

Pansy escuchó el intercambio de palabras atentamente, pero sin atreverse a preguntar nada. Jones la examinó una última vez, desde su hermoso rostro, hasta la túnica verde que se le ceñía al cuerpo. ¿Sabría, cómo él, que aquella prenda quizás olía ha guardado y que ella quizás estaba más tocada que Malfoy? Blaise no pudo evitar soltar una risotada, que sin duda espantó al sanador. Pensar que estaba en un manicomio, envés e un hospital, sería muy acertado en aquella circunstancia, considerando que no creía que Potter y Weasley estuviesen libres de un toque de locura.

-En coma.

-Así dicen – Asintió Blaise, aun sin mirarla.

-¿Lo has visto?

Blaise pensó en si decirle la verdad. Pero estaba este oscuro resentimiento habitando en él. Un malestar que parecía punzarle cerca de las costillas, y que él sabía que empeoraría una vez que la volviese a ver. Pero la guerra le había enseñado lo que era la compasión, y él no quería tener una discusión en aquel momento en que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle ante la imparable serie de acontecimientos. Así que, le diría la verdad. Pero sin contar los detalles.

-No, aún no he podido entrar – Pansy pareció incomodarse ante la noticia- ¿A qué has venido, Pansy?

Ella caminó hacia él, como atraída por la fuerza de sus palabras, por la impersonalidad impresa en su voz. La manera en que su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, y su rostro giró en su dirección, le daban una señal: estaba aparentemente decidida a encontrar sus ojos. Blaise intentó encogerse en su asiento, sin que fuera perceptible, pero sabía que la acción sería un tanto desesperada. Maldita Pansy Parkinson y su habilidad para descolocarlo. Era algo que permanecería, que trascendería el tiempo. Que evitaría el olvido y se plasmaría en él.

-A visitarlo.

Si hubiese sido otra época, Blaise hubiese dejado caer alguno que otro comentario sarcástico. No era que estuviese envejeciendo, ni perdiendo la habilidad con las palabras. Pero aquel era el peor sitio para emplear su afilada lengua. Y tener a Draco en coma era una noticia que lo tenía estresado y decaído.

-A visitarlo – Repitió Blaise, sin una mota de emoción en su voz- Bien, Pansy… no quiero...

Pero no pudo continuar porque la puerta se abrió, y dos pálidos muchachos salieron de la habitación. Y Blaise confirmó lo que había estado pensando. Había algo importante desarrollándose en ese momento, y Draco Malfoy parecía jugar un importante papel en aquel asunto que tenían preocupados a los dos héroes de guerra.

Lo que podía significar alguna genial cosa.

Él no tenía las de perder en aquella negociación entre él y Potter.

 _ **-CTS-**_

Draco sintió la respiración atorada en su pecho. Su corazón parecía una puta carrera de caballos. Corría y corría, latía y latía, y no se detenía. Él sintió un dolor ahí en el pecho, y por un momento creyó que no estaba en un mundo ficticio, sino en la pura vida real. Esa sensación de vértigo, como sí toda la habitación se encogiera, era vívida y certera. Pero no existía una oscuridad tan inexorable en el sitio donde había nacido, así que aquello debía ser una dimensión asignada solo para él. Quizás había alguien al otro lado, después de la vida, que se había encargado de reservarle un infierno especialmente siniestro.

Para él, y para la Hermione Granger de su imaginación.

-No sé cómo lograr que me creas – Su voz parecía cargada de frustración, y Draco aún no era capaz de girarse para enfrentar el fantasma de ella – Podemos intentar varias cosas.

Draco no respondió. Eso debía ser un sueño muy ridículamente real. El producto de su imaginación se había materializado, de tal forma, que él ahora podía tener una conversación con aquella mujer. Solo que aún estaba anonadado, con la voz atorada en su garganta, sin saber muy bien que debía decir. Solo tenía la certeza de algo. Esta vez sí se había alejado de todo sentido de la razón, y andaba más loco que una cabra. Eso de hablar con los fantasmas de tu mente podía llegar a ser contraproducente, sobre todo si era el fantasma que menos deseabas ver.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En cómo hacer que desaparezcas – Respondió, sin preocuparse por el hecho de que le estaba hablando a una aparición generada por su perturbada cabeza.

Maldijo a los dementores, y todo su efecto negativos y estragos dejado sobre su, alguna vez, iluminada mente de mago.

-Bueno, creo que la forma más sencilla de sacarme de tu cabeza, es hablando conmigo – Ella suspiró – Y te aseguro que ahora no voy desnuda- No supo porque, pero se sonrojó. Y aun peor, él la imaginó sonriendo, y fue como un bálsamo para sus detestables tres últimos años.

\- Bien… -Aceptó y se levantó del suelo, aun dándole la espalda- Es raro, hablar con mi propia cabeza.

-Te daría la razón, pero no he sido creada por tu cabeza, Draco.

-He ahí un gran detalle, Granger-de-mi-cabeza – Draco casi rio por su extraña combinación de palabras, y luego se reprendió al darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de reír por semejante ñoñada. Sinceramente, podía depositar un poquito de odio en un dementor, cada vez que su cabeza le devolvía ideas turbias y poco coherentes- La Granger real no me llamaba por mi nombre.

-La Granger real no ha vivido tres años en tu cabeza – Draco enmudeció ante sus palabras. Extraño uso de la palabra "vivir", y que reconfortante sonaba en aquella oración- Bueno, un año en general, nunca fui capaz de alcanzarte… todo fue muy extraño.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Del día en que me mataste.

Y fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Draco no pudo evitar girar su cuerpo con un doloroso tirón, y echar la mirada a lo que sea que estaba esperando a sus espaldas.

Y vaya que quedó sin aliento.

Esta mujer de su imaginación se veía increíblemente real. Era tan perfectos los detalles de su cuerpo que, en caso de que fuese algo generado por su pequeña cabeza desquiciada, debía congratularse por haber creado semejante monstruo. Él pensó que, entre todos sus sueños, entre todas sus pesadillas, entre todo el tiempo que pasó, había olvidado como lucía Hermione. Que había olvidado su enmarañado y desastroso cabello castaño. Que no recordaba como lucía su piel tostada, ni como brillaban sus inteligentes ojos castaños. Ni esa respingada y altiva nariz llena de prepotencia. Pero esta aparición, esta _cosa_ era tan particularmente real que dolía. Maldita sea. Dolía como si hubiese sido el primer día.

Como cuando pensó que todo había salido bien, y escuchó su corazón y luego no escuchó nada. Había sido un desastre.

Como un niño con una bomba en la mano, que nunca pudo controlar. Desde un inicio, no tenía sentido hacer lo que hizo.

Nunca tuvo sentido nada de aquellos últimos días de la guerra.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, sosteniéndose su agotada cabeza.

-Draco… cálmate

-No digas que me calme, y no pronuncies mi nombre con tanta familiaridad – Él respiró hondo varias veces- ¿Por qué no desapareces si quiero que no estés aquí?

-No soy parte de tu cabeza, creo que habría una imagen muy diferente representándome, si yo viniera de allá adentro – Hermione señaló el cráneo de Draco- Soy tan real como tú.

-No puedes estar dentro de mi cabeza.

-¡Bingo! No debería, pero heme aquí – Hermione se encogió de hombros – No sé qué fue lo que pasó.

-¿Por qué llevas esa ropa vieja y rota? – Draco analizó el cuerpo de ella, deteniéndose en las piernas que mostraban su ceñido blue jean- No tendría que imaginarte así.

-¿Me prefieres desnuda? –Draco volvió a sonrojarse- Creo que es porque tengo la ropa del día en que morí – Ella arrugó la boca ante el arrebato del habla que había ocasionado en Draco – Deberías dejar de pensar tanto en eso.

\- ¿En qué?

-¿En qué me mataste? - Preguntó ella, con completa ironía- Ya no se puede deshacer, supongo que fue preferible morir a tus manos que en las de tu perturbada tía.

-¿Puedes…puedes dejar de recordarme tanto que…? – Draco palideció ante las palabras y soltó un suspiro- Aun no sé si eres una Granger de verdad o algo que yo mismo he provocado, pero por favor, no menciones lo que te hice.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, aceptando el trato silenciosamente. Ella miró a su alrededor con visible escrutinio. Mojó sus labios y volvió a hablar.

– Creo que logré eliminar el odio que sentí por ti desde el momento en que supe que estaba en la cabeza de mi asesino – Acotó Hermione, y Draco respingó- Morí y luego, heme aquí, dos años sin tener una verdadera conciencia de lo que pasaba, un año atrapada por tus sueños, y ahora en un mundo lleno de completa oscuridad- Sus ojos cayeron sobre Draco – Tienes problemas en verdad, creo que has caído en coma, es la única explicación que hay para que por fin haya podido alcanzarte.

-No tiene sentido lo que dices.

-Bueno, coincido contigo, ¿Pero que más pruebas quieres? –Hermione resopló y estuvo ensimismada por al menos un minuto. Draco casi sonrió, al recordar aquellos días del colegio cuando la odiaba solo por tener ideas coherentes. Entonces ella clavó sus ojos en Draco- Si estoy en lo correcto, y estás en coma, cuando despiertes, averiguaras mi fecha de cumpleaños –Draco alzó una ceja - Yo te la diré y comprobarás que soy yo.

-No es buena idea, sé cuándo naciste.

Hermione frunció el ceño, claramente contrariada y Draco sonrió con suficiencia. Seguro aquel pormenor la había sorprendido, sobre todo por el hecho que ella no tenía idea de cuando era su cumpleaños. Draco Malfoy, conociendo la fecha de nacimiento de Hermione, era de todos menos lógico. Lo natural, es que actuara como si Hermione no disfrutara de ese particular día. Y verla así, pillada fuera de su zona de seguridad, era confortante. Si esta Hermione era parte de su imaginación, actuaba muy bien.

Borró su sonrisa de golpe, al darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo una conversación seria con alguien que, probablemente, no existía.

-¿Por qué tú…? Olvídalo – Sacudió su cabeza- Te diré el nombre de mi abuela paterna –no creo que sepas eso- y te encargarás de preguntárselo a mis amigos

Draco se removió incomodo ante la mención de los culpables de su diaria tortura.

-¿Y cómo han de responderme, a mí, tu asesino?

-Eso lo dejo en tus manos, por ahora, no tengo ni idea de que tan cambiados estén… _ellos_ – Terminó, aparentando indiferencia. Pero Draco lo había captado. El temblor en su labio inferior, su mirada perdida. El dolor en sus ojos. El rubio bajó la mirada, y sintió como en su pecho aparecían las tan conocidas nauseas derivadas de un angustiante dolor.

Él no quería hacer esa pregunta. Pero no podía seguir fingiendo indiferencia. No cuando no había nadie alrededor. Solo unos castaños ojos que podían juzgarlo. Y él, con un extraño remordimiento, estaba comenzando a disfrutar de su presencia.

\- Siempre me estabas pidiendo ayuda en mis sueños- Comenzó Draco, y Hermione se espabiló ante la seriedad de sus palabras- Y si ahora me dices que siempre estabas consiente de que estabas en mis sueños, significa que no tenía nada que ver con ayudarte a no morir – El tono con que finalizó era para hacerle entender a ella que Draco estaba haciendo conjeturas. Hermione asintió, sin duda comenzando a impacientarse por el rumbo del discurso de Draco. Él se mordió el labio, y escondiendo la mirada, terminó- ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

Hermione sonrió, muy distante, ante la pregunta de él. Se giró, quedando su perfil recortado por la insoluble oscuridad de su mente. Entonces negó con la cabeza, y con una voz temblorosa, respondió.

-Ayúdame a liberarme, ayúdame a terminar lo que sea que debe pasarle a una persona que muere- Draco tragó ante la implicación de sus palabras- Ayúdame a salir de tu cabeza, para poder irme a donde sea que me tenga que ir.

 _ **-CTS-**_

Harry Potter y Ron Weasley eran, definitivamente, más desdichados cuando entraron en esa habitación que cuando salieron. Y eso, a pesar de ser a costa de Malfoy, era agradablemente gratificante.

Pansy frunció el ceño, conteniendo el aire en su pecho al ver a aquellas dos personas salir de la habitación. Él la miró, y creyó ver la sombra de aquella imponente y ególatra mujer de diecisiete años, pero era como una tenue imagen que la sobrevolaba y desaparecía, para luego recordarle que la realidad, era aquella muchacha con una vieja y empolvada túnica verde.

-Supongo que están muy felices de ver el resultado, ¿no?

La comadreja se rigidizó ante sus palabras, y con su colérico rostro, le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio. Blaise cruzó los brazos, finalmente convencido. Si, el hijo de puta de Malfoy tenía algo valioso. O representaba algún proyecto para los aurores que acababa de ser arruinado, y eso tenía de un humor envidiable a Ron Weasley. ¿Qué podía ser aquello? Le interesaba relativamente poco. Sin embargo, estaba la fascinante proposición de Potter, que jamás habría venido hace tres años. Y de pronto aparecía ahora, cuando se le había acabado la esperanza a Malfoy.

\- Ya puedes pasar, Blaise, y gracias por darnos la oportunidad de entrar primero – Respondió Harry, ignorando flagrantemente la pregunta inicial de Blaise. Continuó- Puedes pasar por mi oficina cuando salgas, y conversaremos los términos de mi propuesta.

Blaise sonrió ante el sonido vacío de las palabras del auror, soltadas casi como si hubiesen sido ensayadas una y otra vez en su cabeza. Su rostro ausente era como uno de los viejos chistes de Goyle; muy malo, pero gracioso. Y sí, casi salta de emoción al ver el rostro de Harry Potter desencajado por su inoportuna expresión de felicidad. Obviamente no debía estar feliz por tener a Draco empotrado en una cama, esta vez encerrado dentro de su cuerpo. Pero hoy, más que nunca, era más útil que nunca tener la habilidad de relacionar expresiones y situaciones que poco tenían que ver una con las otras.

\- Estoy seguro que pasaré apenas salga de aquí Potter, créeme que estoy algo emocionado – Se atrevió a decir, encogiéndose de hombros. Pansy parecía todavía desconcertada por aquel atípico intercambio de palabras- ¿Crees que una hora será suficiente para que llegues a tu oficina y prepares el discurso?

La arrogancia de su intervención sorprendió aún más a su compañera. Ron Weasley empalideció ante su nueva postura desafiante, seguramente adivinando que Blaise era más intuitivo de lo que parecía. Harry, en cambio, optó por parecer sereno y poco afectado. Y Blaise tuvo que darle a Merlín las gracias por aquella situación.

Harry asintió, sin soltar una respuesta, y giró sobre sus talones, sin siquiera reparar en la presencia de la que había sido una mortifaga durante la guerra. Ron, en cambio, pareció dudar un momento antes de seguir a Harry. Sin duda, tenía claras intenciones de zanjar el asunto de la manera más práctica y rápida. Siempre el impulsivo de Weasley, y el paciente de Potter. Quizás Hermione Granger había sido lo suficientemente perspicaz como para ayudar a Harry Potter con su temperamento. Sin atreverse a más, Weasley se giró y se alejó por el pasillo.

Blaise, de un modo muy sarcástico, alzó la mano y la sacudió, despidiéndose con la más falsa de sus sonrisas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Él suspiró, y negó con la cabeza. No tenía ánimos de nada, mucho menos de explicar a la "loca encerrada", el significado de ese encuentro. Era mejor mantener a Pansy en una esquina de su cerebro, que abarcando todos sus pensamientos. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, y le lanzó una vista sobre su hombro al ver que la muchacha parecía pegada al suelo del hospital.

-Y luego de que tuviste la valentía de salir, ¿te vas a quedar afuera de la habitación?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con fervor, y lo acompañó al interior de la habitación donde descansaba un comatoso.

Al entrar, y cerrar la puerta tras ellos, Blaise sonrió con una expresión de resignación.

Llevaba seis meses sin visitarlo. No por decisión, sino más bien obligación. Era algo que lo molestaba constantemente, como la piedra en el zapato que jamás deja de rajar la planta del pie. Al inicio, todo había sido un poco llevadero. Solía acudir a Azkaban una vez por semana, esperando ser el apoyo por el tiempo que él estuviese ahí. Le llevaba ropa limpia, porque, siendo el mismo malnacido que había crecido junto a él, Draco detestaría la ropa de la prisión. Incluso, imaginárselo en aquellas prendas grises de Azkaban, era una visión que resultaba detestable para Blaise. Y él no quería pensar en la lástima cada vez que se refería a los Malfoy. Pero, curiosamente, Draco Malfoy nunca se quejó. Nunca se quejó de su condición, nunca se quejó de su desgracia, nunca pensó en la libertad.

Draco había sido alguien muy dócil desde el mismísimo momento en que los aurores lo habían atrapado, resignado a un destino que para todos lucía desalentador. Y al final, él había aceptado su condena sin ninguna refutación.

Ladeo la vista para ver a la temblorosa mujer a su lado. Pansy lucia pálida y enmudecida, visiblemente incapaz de conectar más de una palabra para lograr una oración. Blaise en realidad no quería detenerse y ver la culpa instalada en su primoroso rostro. Pero tuvo que apretar sus labios y evitar soltar palabra alguna. Hipócrita. Su cabeza lo gritaba, y las palabras pugnaban por salir. Era una maldita hipócrita por venir justo cuando Draco estaba derrotado, cuando no quedaba nada, solo los restos deformes. Pansy Parkinson no tenía derecho a decir que alguna vez amó al ser que ahora descansaba en esa cama.

La sombra de un, en antaño, elegante hombre.

Sonrió. Y el gesto desencajó con todo lo que su cuerpo expresaba. No es que hubiese mucha diferencia entre ambos. Porque, de todas maneras, él estaba igual de sorprendido que ella. Después de todo, la última vez que había visto a Draco habían sido hace casi un año. Exactamente, once meses.

Pero aun lo recordaba. Ese día se repetiría en su memoria como el momento en que él se había dejado vencer.

\- Te traje el pudin de pan que Polko dice que matarías por comer. Puedes comértelo aquí mientras conversamos, yo no he podido evitar darle una probada así que no te vayas a cabrear - Advirtió Blaise, con una sonrisa que intento levantarle los ánimos a su interlocutor, y le extendió lo que era un pequeño bol lleno de pudin que, efectivamente, tenía una marca en lo que había sido una plana superficie.

Pero Draco parecía mirar a un punto en el vacío, en la pared, sin muchos ánimos de tocar lo que él había traído. Y Blaise aprovechó el momento para examinarlo.

Estaba mucho más delgado que nunca. Tenía los huesos de los pómulos muy marcados, más visibles de lo que a Blaise le hubiese gustado encontrar. Los ojos parecían enrojecidos en la línea inferior del parpado, y su cabello caía desaliñado hasta el nivel de su barbilla. Y lo peor, era que el uniforme parecía empeorar el aspecto general que ofrecía. Blaise se mordió el labio con fuerza, intentando evitar caer en las huesudas manos que se posaban sobre la mesa, mostrando unos pálidos dedos en su dirección. Gruñó más de una vulgaridad, a la vez que reprimía esas ganas que tenía de golpear a alguien. El traslado a esa zona de Azkaban estaba logrando lo que Weasley y Potter venían deseando: acabar con su esencia, con lo que representaba un aristócrata sangre pura.

\- Draco, solo tenemos media hora, así que intenta comerte el maldito pudin, aunque sea.

-¿Por qué sigues viniendo? - La voz de él era ronca y apagada, su garganta se escuchaba reseca y había una tonalidad vacía en la forma en que él hablaba

\- Porque eres mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes que hay una diferencia entre mejor amigo y amigo?

\- Puedes visitar a tus otros mejores amigos.

Blaise sonrió y evitó responder. Después de todo, él era el único de sus mejores amigos que estaba encerrado en contra de su voluntad en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Draco, quizás por la estadía de dos años, que hasta ahora había cumplido con buen comportamiento en Azkaban, había perdido ese incivismo que lo caracterizaba. Ahora las oraciones parecían estar lejos de su exhaustivo y rápido análisis.

-Ellos sabrán cuidarse - Aludió Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros. En verdad, si Theodore o Pansy necesitaban ser visitados, Blaise no sería el encargado de enseñarles su bonita cara, para tener que soportar sus alargados rostros. En verdad, él tenía que lidiar con peores cosas como para reparar en las manías recién adquiridas de dos Slytherins.

Además, estaba ese trasfondo amargo que le retorcía el estómago: ninguno de esos dos habían pisado Azkaban desde que Draco hubo entrado.

-Bueno, yo le doy otra probada y luego tú una, y usamos la misma puta cuchara, así que mi apestosa saliva…

-Basta - Gruño el rubio, tan bajo, que Blaise tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para entender lo que había querido decir.

Y apretó los labios, esperando que no estuviera pasando.

-Bueno, puedo dejártelo para que te lo comas todo tú.

Draco levantó la mano para que él se detuviera, una sonrisa mostró sus dientes. Y vaya hijo de puta que era, porque los seguía teniendo tan blancos...

-Que lleve dos años aquí no significa que los dos nos hayamos vuelto una réplica de Vincent- Draco resopló- tú me entendiste...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No sigas gastando tu tiempo en mi - Reprendió Draco, con algo que sonó más agotado que austero- yo soy un caso perdido.

-Draco no…

-No sigas viniendo Blaise, déjame vivir esto en paz.

-Si tienes el apoyo de alguien, ¿por qué sobrellevarlo solo? – El moreno apretó un puño- Si tú te llevaste la peor parte…

-Blaise, tienes veinte años, tienes toda tu puta vida por delante, en algún momento te cansarás de venir a visitar al infeliz que vivirá hasta los cuarenta y siete en la cárcel – Torció los labios- Si es que sobrevive- Aquel tono de voz había sonado distante, como si escondiera un oculto deseo. Blaise sintió los vellos de su piel erizándose- No vuelvas.

Draco se levantó. Se tambaleó un poco, pero luego se mantuvo firme, con los fríos e impenetrables ojos grises apuntando hacia Blaise.

-Vete

-No, si tengo la oportunidad de venir, siempre que pueda, vendré.

Entonces, el aura de Draco cambió. La habitación se llenó de un aire tenso, y sus ojos lo miraban desafiantes.

-¡No saldré de mi celda! ¡No te veré! ¡Será en vano que viajes hasta esta maldita prisión!

El moreno echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, asustado por el alboroto que Draco estaba armando.

-¡ACABA CON ESTO! – Blaise infló los ojos al contemplar aquel hombre airoso, con la ira reflejándose en su escueto cuerpo- ¡VETE BLAISE ZABINI! ¡VETE!

Blaise se levantó, asustados por los gritos de él, unos gritos que retumbaban sobre la piedra fría y lo hacían dudar. Asintió con la mandíbula apretada, justo cuando los guardias habían entrado a la zona de visitas y corrían para sujetar a Draco y atarlo de las muñecas. Él solo se dejó hacer, mientras las aletas de su nariz temblaban amenazadoramente, con una mirada tan extraña y descolocada, que Blaise no supo cómo describirla. Pero su cabeza se lo había repetido una y otra vez. Solo que él, como todo un ingenuo, había decidido no creer.

Locura.

Y ahora, diez meses después, luego de escuchar el diagnóstico del medimago, Blaise había confirmado su escalofriante suposición.

-¿Lo habías visto así… así de…?

-¿De diferente? No… lo dejé de ver hace casi un año – La cabeza de Pansy se volteó con tal rapidez, que a Blaise le sorprendió que no le hubiese dado un tirón muscular- ¿A qué se debe esa mirada?

-No es que te quiera reprochar algo- Blaise frunció el ceño, y Pansy levantó los brazos en señal de defensa- He dicho que no me malinterpretes, solo que me sorprende… Creo que fuiste el único que puso convicción en sus palabras con eso de visitar a Draco siempre que pudiéramos.

-Y lo hice, a diferencia de ustedes…yo si cumplí – Acusó Blaise con acidez, y Pansy bajó la cabeza- Pero no pude seguir, él no me dejó seguir.

-¿Cómo?

-La última vez que fui a visitarlo… Draco me botó a gritos – Una sonrisa amarga se apareció en las facciones de él – Creo que fue la primera vez que pensé que se estaba volviendo loco.

Pansy permaneció boquiabierta unos segundos, sin duda silenciada por la cruda realidad de las palabras de Blaise. Tembló y evadió sus ojos, siendo incapaz de soportar esa mirada de reproche tras sus ojos negros.

\- Voy a ir a hablar con Potter, ¿puedes quedarte con él?

Pansy no respondió. Blaise en verdad podía ser un poco exigente. No es como si hubiese llevado una vida normal durante tres años, y el estar fuera de su casa ahora le resultaba estresante. Las personas andando aceleradas por el pasillo de san mugo se le asemejaban a sombras deambulando sin rumbo, y a Pansy se sobresaltaba cuando algunas pasaban muy cerca. Quizás ahora era esclava de la agorafobia, solo que en un nivel más sensato.

Ella suspiró, restregándose las manos con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Tardarás mucho? - Pregunto con ansiedad, y solo recibió una sonrisa socarrona de parte de Blaise.

\- ¿Te da miedo quedarte con él? - Blaise bufó- si despierta estando tu aquí, soy capaz de perdonarte toda tu cobardía.

-Blaise, no digas eso - Su barbilla apuntó a su pecho- Hay tantas cosas que no debía saber

Blaise se colocó serio, como si las palabras de ella lo hubiesen golpeado. Pansy notó como se marcaban las venas en su cuello, y el gran esfuerzo que el hacía en no maldecirla, y mandarla a la mierda. Vaya, aún tenía esa vieja habilidad de hacerlo enfurecer en cuestión de segundos. Blaise, el exótico Blaise. Tan explosivo, y a la vez tan fiel. ¿Por qué no pudo enamorarse de este terco moreno?

\- Quédate Pansy, es mi última palabra, y en verdad no tengo cabeza para discutir contigo - Había un deje de tristeza que la sorprendió. Pero no quiso decir más nada -Prometo volver en una hora - carraspeó y caminó hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda- hay una radio mágica en el esquinero. Úsala. Theo me comentó de tu nuevo hobbie, así podrás distraerte mientras estoy fuera.

Pansy abrió los ojos, balanceándose con incomodidad por el ofrecimiento del moreno. Él salió y Pansy se preguntó porque sentía tanta incomodidad cuando Blaise estaba cerca. En verdad, había ese resquemor por haber sido tan cobarde. Y si no sintiera algo de vergüenza por su cobardía, era que había heredado la frialdad de su padre. Tener a Blaise había desatado muchas cosas en su interior.

Pero tener a Draco a un palmo de distancia la hacía temblar de terror.

 _ **-CTS-**_

Draco contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, observó al suelo, dedicándose a ignorarla por un minuto. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante el aluvión de insensateces que surgían, pretendió no estar afectado por la magnitud de sus palabras. Era mejor lucir desentendido, y no generar ninguna duda que podía desembocar en una situación que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar. Por más que el significado de sus palabras fueran una completa tortura.

La había imaginado totalmente muerta por tres años, y había soñado con ella, en lo que creía era un castigo por todos sus crímenes. Pero ahora, tenerla al frente, estar casi seguro de que no era producto de su imaginación, sino la verdadera esencia de Hermione Granger, lo dejaban en una ambivalencia que lo desconcertaba. Sentía placer y alivio, de saber que su conciencia aún existía. Pero también sentía miedo y confusión por su presencia.

Aunque nada dominaba más como las ganas que tenía de confirmar que tan real era. De hacer algo que jamás tuvo el valor de hacer mientras ella estuvo viva.

Pero había algo que se estaba muriendo por hacer, algo para lo que jamás tuvo el valor de cumplir mientras ella estuvo viva. Quizás no era un deseo recientemente adquirido. Quizás llevaba tanto tiempo imaginándola viva, pensando que realmente la salvaba en sueños, que ya había dibujado el mejor final para esa supuesta historia.

Pero ahora, ese desenlace no era el delirio de un prisionero de Azkaban. Y bueno, tampoco es que fuera real, considerando las circunstancias y el lugar en donde ambos se hallaban. Pero aquello era lo más lejos de la ficción, y lo más cercano a la materialidad, que jamás estaría.

Así fue que entendió que lo haría. Que no se detendría y acabaría con ese enferma pretensión.

Y cuando cerró la distancia que los separaba. Cuando sintió su cuerpo, sorprendentemente cálido, y sus brazos se extendieron para rodearla, supo que lo estaba haciendo. Abrazaba a Hermione Granger. La abrazaba, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Como si pudiera aplacar ese gigante anhelo que siempre tuvo de sentirla viva, de sentirla físicamente. Ella, profundamente contrariada, no reaccionó ante aquel gesto, pero Draco no se intimidó, y mucho menos se apartó. Quizás si estaba un poco loco, como ella había dicho, porque sin duda eso era algo que jamás hubiese hecho el hombre orgulloso de hace tres años. Pero hace rato que había comenzado a odiar a ese otro yo, reprochándole la mayoría de sus males. Ahora, eso no importaba. Seguir lo que en verdad deseaba era lo más acertado, ahora que todo estaba tan mal y tan lejos de recomponerse, tenerla en sus brazos parecía lo más indicado.

Él la disfrutaría.

Y él la ayudaría, a pesar de toda la auto destrucción que eso le supondría. Quizás, después de todo, nunca pudo morir para poder cumplir su función de ayudarla. Y luego, él se iría.

Ya no quedaba nada ni nadie esperando por él.

Aquel sería el final para ambos.

-Mal… Malfoy - Hermione, colocando las palmas abiertas de su mano sobre el pecho de Draco, lo separó con facilidad – Eh… eso fue…

-Ahora soy Malfoy ¿no? – Draco rio y giró los ojos- ¿Extraño, dices? ¿Y qué no es extraño justo ahora, Granger? – Él colocó la mano dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica, intentando lucir incólume, para no levantar sospechas. Aunque, con lo que conocía de ella, Hermione estaría haciendo suposiciones. Draco miró su propia ropa, evitando la mirada curiosa de la castaña, y reparó en que él, a diferencia de ella, llevaba el uniforme de un presidiario.

Vaya, su cabeza podía resultar malditamente perjudicadora cuando se trataba de su aspecto en su propio sueño.

\- Tienes razón, pero no deja de…- Ella se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, aun pensando en la acción de Draco. Él sonrió, sin duda triunfante por como Hermione actuaba- Olvídalo.

-Olvidado – Repuso con un leve encogimiento. Hermione pestañeó, poco convencida.

-Entonces… ¿quieres que te ayude a cruzar el umbral? – Preguntó Draco, apretando los labios en una fina línea- Pero hay un ligero problema con ese plan, Granger.

Ella asintió, como adivinando sus pensamientos, y alzó el dedo índice, preparándose para explicar algún importante punto. Vaya, así que por eso le resultaba tan malditamente molesta durante las clases de pociones.

-Estás en coma, y no sabes salir de aquí.

 _ **-CTS-**_

Harry descansaba los codos sobre su escritorio. Sus cabellos estaban fuertemente sostenidos por sus dedos, que parecían querer jalar cada hebra de su cabizbaja cabeza. Había querido creer que era imposible, pero a la vez anhelaba con todo su corazón que tuviese razón. Ahora sabía que, por un lado, estaba feliz de saber que había esperanza. Pero también lucía frustrado, al pensar que esa pequeña posibilidad podría estar arruinada por su entera culpa. Golpeó el escritorio, y el retrato del trío cayó de golpe, ocultando la imagen que mostraba a los tres muchachos desnogmizando el jardín de los Weasley en la Madriguera, durante su cuarto año.

Recordó lo sucedido hace una hora. Lo que había llevado a Ron a ocultarse bien hubo salido del hospital, su rostro tan pálido como un vampiro, y sus ojos perdidos en la desgracia.

Luego de entrar en aquella impecable habitación, Harry había tenido que ahogar la exclamación de sorpresa que había pugnado por salir de su garganta. Ron, a su lado, lucía igualmente de turbado por la imagen que estaban contemplando.

¿Acaso era aquel, el aristócrata y elegante Draco Malfoy?

En verdad Zabini había tenido razón. Él y Ron habían hecho un buen trabajo llevando a Malfoy a un punto de no retorno. Sonrió con amargura. Si ese rubio -su archí enemigo en la época en la que una disputa escolar parecía ser lo más importante- era la salvación que estaba buscando, entonces iba a ser una ardua tarea. Casi imposible, prácticamente. Pero Harry Potter podía alardear de muchas cosas, para eso solo había que ver su historial de aventuras. Lo imposible parecía ser por lo que más se sentía atraído.

De golpe, se sentó recto en su sillón de cuero, el cuerpo tenso y la vena de la sien palpitando ante su impaciencia. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Harry sacó la varita de su bolsillo y la posicionó sobre su cabeza. Entonces jaló, y con el movimiento, una hebra de luz plateada salió desprendida de nuca. Cuidadosamente, caminó alicaído hasta el pensadero de su oficina, aquel que usaba cada vez que necesitaba recordar un asunto importante.

Y luego de dejar caer el pensamiento sobre la cristalina agua, sumergió su cabeza en aquel desastroso recuerdo.

 _\- Nos convertimos en lo mismo que él – Dijo Ron con un semblante serio y algo trastornado. Harry supo que no se refería a Malfoy, sino al hombre que creo una terrible segregación. Él asintió y volvió a ver al rubio, quien reposaba sobre la cama._

 _Draco Malfoy había perdido demasiado peso. En el colegio, había sido algo delgado, pero nunca al parecido de Harry. Tenía lo que un jugador de Quidditch común en cuanto a cuerpo. Ahora, su piel cenicienta parecía adherirse a los huesos, y la translucidez de su insana tez dejaba a la vista los vasos sanguíneos de su rostro y las ojeras pronunciadas bajo sus ojos. Casi parecía que no respirara, pero el creyó vislumbrar el ligero subir y bajar de su pecho. Y su cabello, ahora sin ningún brillo característico, era enmarañado, y le llegaba a los hombros. Tenía una vía conectada, seguro el método que estaba usando un sanador de sangre mestiza. Antes, su rostro era sinónimo de juventud y seducción, con su piel brillante y sus facciones toscas pero elegantes. Ahora, los pómulos parecían sobresalir de su cadavérico rostro. Casi lo relacionó con el Sirius Black que había visto luego de que escapase de Azkaban, y se sintió un poco peor._

 _Fue cuando supo que el rencor podía dañar en muchos sentidos._

 _-Espero que no tengas razón._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Él está acabado – Aseguró Ron, con algo muy parecido al arrepentimiento. ¿Acaso alguna vez creyeron que se sentirían remordidos por dar la orden en contra de Malfoy? ¿De ordenar su transferencia a aquel lugar de Azkaban reservados para los especialmente desquiciados? - Si logras traerlo del coma…_

 _Harry apretó la mandíbula ante la insinuación de Ron. Definitivamente, aquello no estaba contemplado entre sus entramados planes. Había estado maquinando una serie de procedimientos. Había hecho suposiciones, entrevistas, interrogatorios arduos a antiguos mortifagos en donde tuvo que apartar un poco su propia moral. Había estado más de medio año estudiando, leyendo y analizando con mucho esfuerzo cada una de las señales que estaban repartidas por diversos acontecimientos. Y al final, creía haber dado con la solución más coherente de todas las que había pensado. Pero Harry sabía que, así como el Lord oscuro y sus seguidores habían pagado caro aquella ola de resentimiento y segregación que se habían encargado de propagar, él y Ron podrían sufrir de las mismas consecuencias al haber jugado con su propio rencor, al haber cedido ante el dolor de la pérdida. Y ver a Draco Malfoy, la única posible solución a su problema, sumergido en un sueño del cual era incierto su despertar, confirmaba aquella nefasta teoría que Ginny le hubo dicho, una vez que aprobó la orden del que rubio fuese transferido a las celdas de máxima lo malo se devuelve._

 _Y él, ingenuamente, pensaba que estaba devolviéndole todo a Malfoy._

 _-Harry – Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El moreno volteó, y encontró a Ronald jugando nervioso con sus manos- Sé que siempre he dicho que no le tengo fe a este plan tuyo, que … que no creo que pueda funcionar, pero – Él caminó hacia Malfoy y suspiró con frustración- ¿Es él… está en manos de él la única esperanza que queda?_

 _Harry asintió, sin atreverse a decir nada más. Ron, ante la preocupante afirmación, solo atinó a jalarse el cabello, con una visible frustración y una mueca que lo hacían ver más indefenso que nunca. Y luciendo perdido, se sentó en el único sofá que yacía en una de las esquinas de la habitación, con un palpable aire de derrota. Ron era así, siempre terminaba cediendo ante la negatividad de la circunstancia, ante la opción más fácil. Era una actitud que la guerra mágica le había inculcado, y de la que difícilmente se pudo desprender. A veces, Harry entendía él por qué Ron se había liberado de Hermione tan rápidamente: Era tanto por lo que había luchado y tanto lo que había perdido, que ya la esperanza no tenía cabida en él._

 _Con una tensa impasibilidad, Harry ocupó un lugar cerca de la cabecera de la cama del rubio, aun sintiendo un ligero malestar al ver como la vida parecía fugarse del cuerpo de Malfoy. Observó su rostro demacrado, sus delgados dedos, los hematomas en sus brazos. Si lo perdía a él, al hombre que había odiado con tanto afán durante larga parte de su vida, los perdía a ambos. Y esa vez, sería la entera culpa de Ron y de él._

 _\- Si esto funciona – Apuntó Harry, sacando su varita del bolsillo, y colocándola sobre la sien del rubio – Si de verdad, he tenido razón durante todo este tiempo – Sus ojos verdes observaron a un impaciente Ronald Weasley- Tenemos que buscar que Malfoy salga de este coma, así que espero que si crees en algo o alguien – Harry bajó la mirada hasta el rubio – Comiences a pedir ahora para que Malfoy regrese._

 _Ron se agitó, temblando al ver los ojos temerosos de Harry._

 _-He logrado mantener a Hermione viva todo este tiempo- Continuó el moreno, con la voz quebrada- Y sé que ha valido la pena todo el esfuerzo._

 _La luz de la varita de Harry Potter, invocando el peligroso y casi perdido hechizo que había encontrado abandonado en algún lugar de la mansión de los Malfoy, hizo contacto con la sien del rubio. Y cuando la luz que expulsaba la varita, y que se conectaba en un delgado hilo con la cabeza de Draco, se transformó a un suave color verde, Ron y Harry supieron que era muy justo vivir ese nuevo sufrimiento._

 _El saber que, gracias a ellos, la única esperanza del retorno de Hermione Granger, pudiese no despertar jamás._

 _ **-CTS-**_

 _ **ESTA VIVAA! Muahahaha (Ok, creo que era obvio, pero me encanta decir esto con sonrisa malvada)**_

 **Muchas gracias por los follows! Por los favoritos! Y por el review! Atesoro cada uno, incluso esa cosa que no conocía de gente que lee sin comentar! Muchas gracias por leer! Y disculpen la demora, el trabajo en verdad me tiene cansada, y tengo falta de inspiración pensando que quizás no les guste mucho la historia porque no tengo casi reviews** **pero denle unaa oportunidad! n_-**

 **Y yo intentaré sacarme toda la inspiración!**

 **Espero revieews!**


	5. Capítulo 4: Despierta

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo Todo de _ella,_ ya saben… no necesita presentación.

 **Cuando te Sueño**

 _ **Capítulo 4:**_ "Despierta"

Draco sonrió, pero no respondió.

En coma.

Si, se había dejado vencer, por muy cobarde que sonara. Después de todo, un Malfoy nunca había destacado por su valentía. En algún punto, pensaba que dejarse arrastrar por la inconciencia lo llevaría a un estado en donde podría evitar todo el sufrimiento que los dementores le infligían diariamente. Sinceramente, jamás pensó que eso significaría entrar en coma. En realidad, en su estado en Azkaban, tenía muy poco tiempo como para conectar alguna idea lúcida. Pero había logrado su cometido, no había dementor capaz de alcanzarlo en aquel lugar.

– Creo que tú si sabes salir de aquí, Malfoy

Él frunció el ceño, ligeramente confundido por la suposición de Hermione. La castaña continuó.

–He leído muy poco de gente en este estado.

–Eso si es muy extraño Granger, tu leyendo poco – Hermione alzó la ceja con desconcierto, y él se sintió familiarizado con la sensación de fastidiarla. Casi como si fuera una situación normal, y no en medio de su cabeza– Hay un ligero problemilla, Granger.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, esperando la respuesta.

–Yo no quiero volver con los dementores, no los extraño y no son mis mejores amigos, si supieras – Añadió con fingida socarronería, arrastrando las palabras como no lo hacía en años.

Hermione jugó con alguna idea en su cabeza, porque sus ojos iban de un lado al otro, como si estuviera leyendo algún libro invisible. Luego empequeñeció sus ojos, agudizando la mirada hacia Draco. Él alzó las manos a modo de defensa.

–Es justo que me odies por haber… hecho lo que hice Granger, pero ahora supongamos que decida ayudarte ¿Por qué la mirada amenazante?

–Tu no quieres despertar – Soltó, sonando más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Draco sonrió de lado.

–Bingo – Aceptó, asintiendo – Pensarías lo mismo que yo, Granger, si te estuvieran esperando unas horribles criaturas de las cuales formas parte de su menú diario. – Farfulló– Es difícil querer despertar con ese recibimiento.

–No eres el mismo Malfoy que antes, definitivamente – Terminó la castaña, girando los ojos con algo de fastidio. Ahora fue el turno de Draco de fruncir el ceño, algo molesto por el atrevimiento de recordarle que Azkaban lo había afectado.

–Disculpa, pero no te sigo – Su voz se había vuelto algo distante y fría. Sí, es verdad. Pudiera ser que su mente se hubo gastado durante aquellos tres años, y él fuese algo más pasivo, pero jamás aceptaría que ella le hablara de aquella forma.

–Bueno, creo que he tocado un punto débil ahí, ¿eh? – Hermione sonrió ampliamente, ganándose un bufido de desprecio de Malfoy. Ella continuó– No puedes estar en Azkaban, o no deberías estarlo, en tal caso.

– ¿Qué?

– En Azkaban, la única forma de salir legalmente a pesar de no haber cumplido la condena, es que el prisionero entre en un delicado estado de salud– El rubio infló los ojos, y en sus mejillas pudo apreciarse un ligero tono rosado– Si estás en coma, es muy probable que estés en San Mugo – Terminó, con ese retintín triunfal que solía emplear cuando respondían algo que los demás ignoraba.

Granger no cambiaría. Ni muerta. Y eso removía su interior.

– Por eso te vuelvo a preguntar Malfoy, tomando el hecho de que los dementores no estarán ahí para ti, ¿Tú quieres despertar?

La pregunta era ciertamente capciosa. ¿Qué si quería despertar? No lo sabía. Estaba aquel terror que se acumulaba en su pecho, al imaginarse ingresando nuevamente a la horrible celda cincuenta y seis. Porque, quizás no despertaría en Azkaban, pero sin duda regresaría al cabo de un tiempo. El solo revocar su última semana en aquel recinto, lo hacían querer olvidar a la castaña enfrente, y encogerse en la esquina de aquel lugar. Apartarse de todo, y echarse a la mierda mientras esperaba la muerte. Pero el problema, es que su mayor problema estaba ahí, en los confines de su mente, haciéndole compañía. Era como si su mayor temor, y a la vez su mayor deseo, se hubiese materializado, y ahora el entraba en un conflicto obstinante. Quedarse ahí, era condenarse a un descanso que no conocía fin. Y por otro lado, la sencilla opción de ayudarla, le resultaba más reconfortante.

La idea de terminar su malhecho trabajo, por más desquiciado que aquello sonara.

– No quiero malinterpretar tu silencio.

–No lo harías– Suspiró Draco, pasándose la mano por el cabello con visible estrés. Hermione lo miró con algo de desolación, y él reconoció aquel revolcón que dio su estómago al ver el brillo de desesperanza en aquellos ojos– Seguro supusiste bien, no quiero despertar Granger, no es nada saludable la vida que me tocará llevar por los próximos años..

Pero Draco sabía. De despertar, de cumplir su misión, no habría retorno para Azkaban. No era lo que tenía pensado.

–Si me ayudas, eso podría cambiar cuando los del ministerio…

–Jamás se cambiará lo que hice – Interrumpió y su voz sonó más ronca y seria de lo usual, casi impregnada de dolor. Su tez cambió al punto de que Hermione lució sorprendida por el semblante descompuesto que mostraba.

Él se recompuso, buscando evadir la mirada anonadada de la mujer.

–Malfoy, sé que eras un chiquillo y no tienes por qué pensar que yo…

–Era muchas cosas– Añadió con una sonrisa amargada– Y aprendí muchas cosas estando solo – Bajó la vista, sonriéndole al suelo, como si hubiese traído a flote algún viejo recuerdo– Yo te ayudaré Granger, a pesar de lo que eso me suponga.

– ¿De lo que eso te suponga?

Draco se encogió de hombros, evitando responder.

– Ya que quiero salir de esto, ¿Supongo que despertaré?

Y fue ahí que su mundo comenzó a temblar.

 _ **-CTS-**_

Harry no podía salir de su asombro. Ni de maldecir al destino, a Merlín, y a cualquier entidad que estuviera allá afuera vigilando sus pasos.

Era retorcido. La manera en que el juego estaba realizándose, y las fichas moviéndose, resultaban definitivamente algo irónicamente molestas. Ginny lo había recibido en el momento en que llegó a su despacho. Sin duda había esperado encontrar la esperanza en sus ojos. Pero esta se había fugado al ver el estado en que estaba Malfoy. Y ella había suspirado con agotamiento, acariciándolo por otro rato, esperando controlar su malhumor. Luego se había retirado, aludiendo que tenía entrenamiento, y él se había quedado solo con sus terribles pensamientos.

Ellos habían llevado al rubio hasta aquel final, y cuando más lo necesitaban, ellos mismos lo habían acabado.

El karma era una perra.

Ron había huido de San Mugo luego de que hubiesen salido del edificio. No había pronunciado palabra alguna mientras transitaban hacia la salida del hospital, casi como si fuera un inferi, y Harry sabía que el volvería a martirizarse por todo el asunto de Hermione. Harry tenía tantas ganas de recordarle que no era una culpa que debía llevar por sí solo, que era algo que compartían ambos. Pero Ron seguía tan terco como siempre, la diferencia es que ahora había perdido esa chispa de felicidad que siempre lo acompañaba. Y eran contadas las veces en la que los dos podían intercambiar más de tres oraciones.

¿Qué les había pasado?

Él ignoró el apretón en su pecho, y dio un giro en su silla, para enfrentar la pared de ladrillos de su despacho. Él resultado había dado positivo. Aquello, a pesar de las circunstancia, era una buena señal. Más que eso, era una luz de esperanza que se había perdido hace tres años, durante la guerra, justo en el momento en que había perdido a Hermione.

El recuerdo se apretó contra su mente, pidiendo a gritos salir. Harry apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo su mandíbula tensarse ante el aluvión de imágenes de aquella inolvidable fecha.

Jamás olvidaría el rostro descolocado de Malfoy, en medio de aquel campo en donde se había desatado la batalla. Como estaba arrodillado, con el rostro desencajado, y la mirada tan perdida como el hijo de Barty Crouch luego de recibir el beso del dementor. Y Hermione. La inocente y valiente Hermione, descansaba a su lado. Con el cuerpo lánguido y sin ninguna herida.

Pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Malfoy se las había arrebatado.

Jamás lo olvidaría. Ni eso, ni la golpiza que Ron le había dado a Malfoy al verlo inmóvil junto al cuerpo de la castaña. Y él solo se dejó hacer. Se dejó golpear sin poner resistencia. Ni a las manos de Ron, ni a los hechizos empleado por los aurores para arrebatarle su libertad.

Solo había hecho falta un priori incantatem para descubrir que había sido él quien había conjurado el hechizo contra Hermione.

Él era el culpable de todo.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió, y Harry no necesitó voltearse para descubrir quién era.

Entonces él habló.

–Creo que tenemos un trato que cerrar, Potter.

En dos días todo había cambiado.

Y ahora Blaise lucía muy cómodo con su adquirida seguridad. Y, ¿Por qué no? El ego cínico de un Slytherin exhumaba por sus venas, y Blaise no podía evitar dejar de sonreír, a pesar de estar en el despacho de Harry "el todopoderoso" Potter. Tener agarrado el lado de la soga donde jalaba el equipo más fuerte, era sin duda una sensación que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir. Quizás, la última vez había sido cuando Pansy Parkinson había estado dispuesta a tener una cita con él. Bah, malos recuerdos que no necesitaban ser evocados.

No hizo falta que cerrara la puerta tras él. Potter, luego de hacer el movimiento con la varita, lo miraba con un muy poco escondido enfado. Él, en cambio, seguía sonriendo con desfachatada felicidad.

– ¿Crees que hay algo que te beneficiará de esto, Zabinni?

El moreno no esperó el ofrecimiento de Potter. Solo dio dos pasos hacia la oficina, y abrió una silla para tomar asiento. Vaya, para tener todo ese dinero que el ministerio le había dado luego de la derrota del señor Oscuro, Potter escatimaba en gastos y usaba unas incómodas sillas de madera que le hacían doler el trasero. Pero, estaba el detalle que hoy negociaría, y en realidad su culo importaba muy poco.

–Potter, hay muy pocas cosas que resulten un beneficio para ambos – Blaise cruzó las piernas, y dejó los brazos reposando sobre ellas, como todo un aristócrata de la sociedad mágica– Y no creo estar tan mal como para aceptar algo que solo te beneficie a ti.

–No tienes ni idea, Zabinni – Harry estaba echado hacia atrás en su ancho asiento de piel de dragón, con un brillo en su mirada verde – Cosas grandes, que me benefician a mí, pueden ser nimiedades cuando se trata de un ex mortifago.

Blaise no se dejó intimidar, solo se encogió de hombros.

–Podríamos estar todo el día discutiendo civilizadamente, pero la realidad es que no tengo tiempo – Alzó la cejas y observó el reloj en su muñeca– De hecho, Draco lleva dos días en coma y como su tutor legar, debería estar muy al pendiente de su estado médico, tú estás interrumpiendo mi tarea.

Harry sonrió de lado, y se inclinó hacia adelante.

–Malfoy estará bajo nuestra tutela temporal, una vez que se levante – Blaise casi se destornilla de la risa ante la petición de Harry – Es parte de una investigación que se está llevando en este momento – Blaise se preguntó si Potter había olvidado agregar la palabra "vital" a aquella oración.

Infló los ojos con simulada sorpresa, y Harry prosiguió.

–Negarte no es lo más viable.

–Negarme no supone un gran riesgo, Potter – La mirada de Harry se ensombreció– ¿Acaso no lo ves? Ustedes mismo han cavado este túnel, no hay nada peor que se le pueda hacer a Malfoy.

–Te equívocas.

– ¿En serio? –Blaise sonrió con sorna– ¿Qué más les queda por hacer? ¿Colocarlo en una celda de castigo? – Levantó un dedo– Creo que lleva dos años ahí ¿El beso del dementor? – Levantó el segundo dedo– Gracias a Shakelbolt, nació la ley de protección criminal, no hay motivo de peso para considerar a Malfoy un mago de peligro para la sociedad, así que eso está descartado – Blaise levantó un tercer dedo – ¿Sabes todo lo que los Malfoy se han gastado para los juicios de su heredero y de la madre? –Blaise negó– Lamento ser portador de tus malas noticias Potter, pero no creo que haya algo que puedas hacer, adicional a todo lo que han hecho.

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó, y Blaise volvió a sentir esa corriente eléctrica de pura satisfacción. Casi podía ver la vena palpitando en la sien del auror. En verdad esperaba poder sacar algo grande de la negociación.

–Ahora, si en verdad es de ese calibre lo que me pides, tengo tres pequeñas solicitudes.

– ¿Tres Zabinni? – Preguntó Harry, arqueando las cejas, sin duda sorprendido por el atrevimiento del moreno– ¿No te parece un abuso?

– Creo que me parece menos apropiado lo que tú me has pedido, así que supongo que esta es una investigación gorda – Soltó con fastidio– Vamos Potter, ¿seguirás interrumpiéndome? Creeré que mi presencia te agrada.

Harry no respondió, así que Blaise tomó aquella señal como la luz verde para que continuara.

– La orden de arresto domiciliario de Narcissa Malfoy debe ser levantada.

Harry sonrió.

– Hecho.

– Que te resulte algo fácil, es detestable, ¿lo sabes Potter? – Harry se encogió de hombros, esta vez con un aire arrogante– Si es tan fácil derogar una orden, entonces prosigamos – Blaise juntó los dedos de sus manos, las yemas de cada uno haciendo contacto con su par. Sus ojos negros brillaron con astucia– Draco debe ser trasladado a una celda de seguridad baja.

–Zabinni, lo más indicado sería intermedia, ¿Saltarlo de máxima a baja? Son cuatro divisiones – Harry tamborileó sus dedos sobre la madera de la mesa – Lo de Narcisa Malfoy me parece más que suficiente.

– Ah, eso es porque no has escuchado mi última petición.

Los ojos verdes de él se empequeñecieron.

– Espero que te refieras a que te brinde una taza de café, Blaise

El uso de su nombre de pila le recordó al viejo Dumbledore. Vamos, Potter jamás se parecería al antiguo directo de Hogwarts. Sobre todo porque aún le faltaban unos cien años de experiencia. Pero sin duda el esfuerzo resultaba algo cautivador.

– Con estas sillas tan incómodas Potter, no podía esperar más – Contratacó Blaise, moviéndose en la mencionada silla.

– Siento mucho que tu culo sea exigente.

– Ah, las malas palabras – Blaise negó con la cabeza, entonces sonrió– No quiero retrasarme más, y sé que necesitas tiempo para pensar eso, así que te lo diré de una – La posición de Harry no cambió, pero Blaise sabía que él tenía toda la atención del hombre– La pena de Draco se reducirá a los cinco años que corresponde por asesinato culposo, de los cuales se contarán los tres que lleva en prisión

 _ **-CTS-**_

Pansy escuchó de nuevo la voz de la locutora. El programa de la seis de la tarde no era tan informativo como el de las tres. Era más un horario de enfocado en el entretenimiento, y la farándula, con un brujo de modales amanerados, dedicado a dar noticias de espectáculos que muy poco le llamaban la atención. Quería cambiar de emisora, pero luego venía un programa de anécdotas de la primera guerra mágica, y ella tenía esta ligera obsesión de relacionar ese evento con aquel en el cual ella había sido un participante activo.

Alzó la vista, llamada por la curiosidad, y observó a Draco. Tragó con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración acelerada.

No era ni la sombra de él. Parecía un ser humano indefenso, completamente diferente al que había sido su amigo durante sus primeros años de Hogwarts, su novio por un año más, y luego el que habitaba su cama para unos encuentros casuales. Su cabello rubio, largo hasta sus hombros, estaba esparcido por la almohada, contrastando con la almohada por los trazos grises que seguro eran por falta de lavado. Ella bufó molesta, aun sin poderse creer que los de San Mugo hubiesen sido incapaces de asearlo. Su respiración era apenas visible, pero para otros, parecería como una persona dormida.

Con unas indescriptibles ganas de enmendar su desaparición por aquel periodo, Pansy hechizó la silla y la hizo volar hasta quedar en la cabecera de él. Pero en realidad, estaba ahí como un escudo, ella la usaría para tener un medio con el que protegerse, solo por si él despertaba. Era ahí donde, sin duda, saltaría para sentarse. Sonrió y se acercó hasta él. Lo que quería lograr, en sí, era otra cosa. Con extremo cuidado, se sentó en la cabecera de la cama, evitando que su mirada cayera sobre el huesudo pecho del muchacho. Entonces tomó su cabeza con sumo cuidado, y la colocó sobre su regazo. Por un momento, se embelesó con el color dorado de sus cejas, y sus casi transparentes pestañas cerradas. Peinó con cariño aquella maraña de pelos, que solía estar limpia y cuidada.

Y ella lo ayudaría a tener ese esplendor del pasado.

Pansy, como quien maneja una valiosa joya, extendió su rubio cabello sobre sus piernas y sacó la varita que llevaba en su bolsillo. Sonrió con nostalgia al tenerlo explayado sobre sus piernas. Con un hechizo que había aprendido hace algún tiempo, para uso propio, comenzó a deslizar la varita desde su frente hasta las descuidadas puntas. Y con el paso del hechizo, el cabello de él comenzó a adquirir su verdadero tono rubio. Quizás estaba un poco seco, por la falta de alimentación. Pero con otro hechizo, Pansy se encargó de darle las vitaminas necesarias.

Podría estar muy delgado y famélico. Pero Draco seguía luciendo atractivo, ahora más con el tatuaje característico de un recluso dibujado en el pecho, le daban el toque de chico malo. Que en realidad, no era algo que le hiciera falta desde antes.

–Pans…–

La voz rompió con el silencio cómodo de la habitación. Un sonido apenas audible, casi como un ronquido, seco y ausente, soltado con mucho esfuerzo. Ella tragó con nerviosismo, aun sin poder creer lo que habían captado sus oídos. Así que, con extremo temor, bajó sus ojos hasta su regazo.

Y los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy la miraron de vuelta

– _ **CTS–**_

Estaba en el mismo claro que solía visitar durante su estadía en Azkaban. Ese deslumbrante campo verde, casi libre de árboles y animales. El cielo azul, con una clara ausencia de nubes, era en definitivamente espectacular cuando hacía contraste con los colores que lo rodeaban. Antes, el sueño le había parecido una completa burla a su "placentero" lugar de residencia. No podía estar menos molesto con su propia cabeza por recordarle, no solo la muerte de Hermione Granger, sino una pradera que le restregaba fieramente la palabra libertad. Pero ahora que no estaban los dementores para atormentarlo diariamente, debilitando toda su parte racional, Draco recordaba.

A pesar de que fuera una total mierda tener que soñar con un recuerdo como aquel.

Aquel sitio donde se desató la última batalla. El lugar en donde la había asesinado.

–¡Ahora sí!

Volteó, y encontró a Hermione mirándose su cuerpo con una clara expresión de alivio. Seguramente era por la corrección de aquel detalle de la desnudez. Rio entre dientes. Su cabeza podía resultar algo perversa, a pesar de haber superado la etapa hormonal. Draco alzó una ceja, divertido por la manera en que ella se emocionaba por su vestimenta. Seguía con la ropa de Hogwarts, y seguramente estaba agitada porque ya no estaban en la parte más oscura de su cabeza.

Esto era un sueño, y ella estaba vestida.

Draco giró la vista hacia un lado, y observó que el precipicio había desaparecido.

–Nunca existió en la realidad– Comentó Hermione, y él supo que ella también había realizado que aquel era el mismo sitio donde había muerto – Supongo que era algo creado por tu mente para representar mi muerte.

–He dicho que no quiero escuchar esas palabras en mi cabeza– Comentó tajante, y con su tono impasible.

Hermione comprendió que no era el momento de hablar, él lo intuyó por la manera en que su rostro se volvió serio. Draco aprovechó el silencio para recorrer con la mirada todo su entorno. Vaya que era bueno recreando estos espacios en su cabeza. La semejanza con la realidad era dolorosa.

– ¿Lograste hablar con alguien?

Él comentario lo sobresaltó. Draco asintió, muy levemente, aun girando sobre sus talones para examinar su entorno con ojos extasiados.

– ¿Y?

– Es Pansy, y no logré decir mucho.

Draco la escuchó suspirar con frustración. Entonces se giró para observarla. Así descubrió que Granger estaba exasperada, y sin duda alguna, atacada por un molesto desasosiego. La verdad, es que no solo tenía los ánimos bajos para entablar una conversación inteligente con la bruja, sino que también estaba el asunto en que se sentía más lerdo que Goyle. Y eso era una calamidad al el ser un Malfoy.

Y también estaba el hecho de que había despertado junto a Pansy. Pansy que, al parecer por el tipo de encarcelamiento que estaba enfrentando, había permanecido fiel a sus palabras.

Hermione no aguantó mucho tiempo en silencio.

– Malfoy, si quieres ayudarme…

–Tendrás que tenerme un poco de paciencia, Granger – Apuntó, caminando hacia el árbol que estaba más próximo a ellos.

– ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? – Preguntó caminando tras él. Había duda en su voz, y ella estaba tanteando precavidamente el terreno.

Draco se detuvo, y giró para verla.

– Granger, estuve en coma, mi cerebro está más entumecido que las neuronas de Longbottom– Ella hizo una mueca del dolor y Draco se arrepintió en seguida por aquel comentario– Lo siento, pero no pude hacer mucho, has de agradecerle a tus queridos amiguitos.

–Ellos no tienen la culpa.

Draco sonrió con sorna, extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados.

– ¿Crees que estoy así por qué? No soy prisionero de alta seguridad por mi mal comportamiento– Gruñó con irritación– Tu querido dúo dinámico se encargó de recordarme diariamente lo que hice.

En la manera en que sus ojos brillaban, Draco sabía que hablarle de Potter o de Weasley era tocar una fibra débil en ella.

– ¿Es malo recordarte la realidad? – Por la dureza de sus palabras, y el brillo de maldad titilando con burla en medio de sus irises, Draco supo que ella lo haría– Fuiste tú quien me mató.

Draco se colocó de piedra. Y luego explotó.

– ¡Te dije que no repitieras eso! – Exclamó, la ira y la locura brillando en sus pupilas, que bailaban perdidas en medio de sus ojos. Hermione se colocó rígida ante su voz, pero no se amedrentó – Suficiente tengo con tenerte aquí para recordármelo a diario.

El silencio que siguió al comentario logró descolocarlo y hacerlo sentir irresoluto.

Draco se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, buscando aplacar su frustración. Pero cuando alzó la vista, y encontró la mirada desenfocada de Hermione, supo que la castaña había malinterpretado lo que Draco había querido decir. Con la frustración bullendo como un caldero en su interior, Draco comprendió lo mucho que lo había afectado Azkaban, al punto de que había olvidado esa habilidad innata de jugar con las palabras al momento de hablar con una mujer. Y la castaña estaba recibiendo los resultados de su falta de práctica.

Y vengarse no sería complicado.

Como toda una leona.

–Será muy difícil Malfoy, – Añadió ella, con una mirada llena de inteligencia. Entonces soltó aquel comentario que lo descolocó– No debe ser nada descabellado, pero aun así tengo la necesidad de preguntar…. ¿No te molesta tener una sangresucia en tu cabeza?

Sus extremidades se acalambraron ante las palabras soltadas por ella. Draco sintió como su cabeza se entumecía, y un vacío en su pecho comenzaba a jalar con fuerza hacia afuera. Hermione no se dio cuenta, pero él sostenía con inseguridad el lugar donde debía estar el corazón.

–Debe de ser uno de los motivos por lo que te estabas volviendo loco, el tener arraigada a la patética Granger en tu cabeza

–Granger, no hables si no sabes lo que dices.

– ¿No sé? De algo estoy segura Malfoy – Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a medida que hablaba– No hay algo peor que tener a la sangresucia muerta viviendo en tu cabeza

– ¡BASTA!

 _ **-CTS-**_

–Estás de coña

Harry Potter se había levantado de la silla, furioso. Las palabras de Blaise, fuera del hecho de ser particularmente incoherentes, parecían haberle desquiciado. Su varita, que reposaba sobre la mesa, lanzó unas chispas de advertencia. Blaise se echó hacia atrás con precaución, sorprendido por la facilidad con la que Harry Potter era capaz de perder el control, cuando se incluía el nombre de Malfoy en una discusión.

–Potter, controla a tu pequeño objeto rebelde– Advirtió, apuntando a la varita de Harry– No quiero salir con una cola de tu oficina.

– ¿Está consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo?

–Mucho – Blaise se levantó– Es por eso que debes de hacerte la pregunta, ¿Qué tan grande son tus bolas?

– ¿Disculpa?

– Si es una investigación grande, si tanto necesitas de Malfoy, también necesitas tener las agalla para ir en contra de todo tu departamento para cumplir mis solicitudes, y si aceptaste sin rechistar la propuesta que te hice sobre Narcissa Malfoy, significa que tú estás realmente urgido.

–De ser así, Zabinni, aun el rebajarle la pena a Malfoy estaría fuera de mis límites.

–Tu petición está fuera de esta dimensión, Potter – Blaise se alejó de la mesa, no sin antes colocar la silla en la posición que se hallaba antes de él ingresar – Sé que es algo grande, pero creo que los dos necesitamos esto en nuestras vidas – el ceño de Harry se frunció, y Blaise se preguntó si había tocado alguna cuerda especial.

–Tienes hasta mañana para….

La puerta del despacho se abrió, interrumpiendo las últimas palabras del antiguo Slytherin. Él giró los ojos, sin duda considerando lo maleducado que resultaban algunas personas. La muchacha le echó una mirada de reojo, como evaluando si debía hablar o no. Harry le hizo una seña, para que se detuviera y no soltara lo que venía a decir, Blaise sonrió.

–Como venía diciendo, tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo con tu almohada, o con tu esposa, o con tu querida comadreja, como prefiera Potter.

–Hay un detalle que se te está escapando – Blaise agudizó la mirada– Todo esto será dado el caso de que Malfoy salga del coma.

Blaise frunció los labios, sin duda intentando no lucir desmotivado por las crueles palabras del auror. Claro, si Draco despertaba. O si él quería despertar. Ya que dado las palabras de su medimago, había algo muy extraño en su condición que lo impedía salir del coma. Casi como si el quisiera estar en ese estado. Blaise sacudió levemente la cabeza, y volvió a mirar a Harry.

–Es así…

–Harry, disculpa – La secretaria volvió al ataque. Blaise negó varias veces y procedió a retirarse.

–Rosie, ¿Qué te he dicho de interrumpirme cuando la puerta está cerrada?

Ella volvía a abrir la boca para intervenir, pero Blaise hizo un aspaviento con su mano, como restándole importancia al asunto. Se disponía a caminar fuera del despacho, pero la secretaria de Harry volvió a hablar.

–Esto es importante, Draco Malfoy despertó.

Blaise infló los ojos, y sin esperar la respuesta de Harry, atravesó el marco de la puerta con presteza, tropezándose con la secretaria, quien gimió por el golpe de su hombro. Harry tenía la mirada pérdida, sin duda sorprendida por la noticia, que resultaba ciertamente aliviador y clave, cuando se trataba de la investigación y proyectos que buscaba realizar. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de Hermione.

 _ **-CTS-**_

Draco gritó tan fuerte, que sintió el ardor de sus cuerdas vocales.

Esta vez, toda pizca de racionalidad parecía ausente.

– ¡No digas nunca más eso!– caminó hacia ella, como alma que lleva el diablo, aplastando con furia al césped bajo sus pies. Hermione se echó para atrás, con sumo nerviosismo y terminó de chocar su espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Sus lágrimas se derramaban rebeldes por sus mejillas, incontenibles por ella, e imparables por la voluntad de su sueño.

Draco aprovechó la oportunidad de la baja en sus defensas, y ahuecó el suave rostro entre sus mano. Pero el movimiento fue un gesto cargado de desolación, más que de agresividad, y un claro anhelo. La mirada descolocada de Hermione le hizo ver que aquella era la reacción menos esperada.

¿Y cómo iba a ser esperada, si era casi la primera vez que la tocaba?

– No he pensado eso, nunca – Siseó, y él se embelesó ante el brillo dorado en los bordes de los irises de Hermione– Desde que soñé contigo, jamás se me ocurrió eso, ¿entiendes, Granger? – Si aquello era un sueño, su rostro era gratificantemente cálido. Como si hubiese estado un rato bajo el sol, y ahora él tenía las manos pegadas a su rostro, sintiendo el calor de su piel.

–Suéltame

Su voz era impersonal y fría, tan lejos de lo que podía ser Hermione Granger con otros. Pero él no era "otros". Él era Malfoy, el sucio mortifago que se había encargado de separarla de sus sueños, sus metas, sus seres querido. Draco obedeció, y se separó de ella, con una mueca de decepción que buscaba evitar la mirada de Granger. Draco respiraba agitado ante las fluctuaciones de emociones negativas que lo estaban atacando. Si quería, podía llegar a ser muy negativo. Unos tres años en Azkaban le habían dado ese toque de pesimismo que su ego le había negado durante su adolescencia.

– No sabes nada, Granger – Completó entre dientes, dándole la espalda y dando grandes zancadas, caminando lejos de ella.

–Malfoy – Gritó a sus espaldas– ¿A dónde vas? – En su voz había miedo, e incertidumbre. Draco sonrió de lado.

Cómico. Ella lo odiaba, pero dependía de él. Era el único motivo por el cual estaría interesada en Draco Malfoy. Para que él completara su trabajo.

– Eso Granger, no es relevante – Él siguió caminando, y escuchó sus pasos– ¿Para qué me sigues? No es que haya mucho sitio a donde ir

–Prométeme que hablarás con alguien cuando estés despierto.

–Ciertamente eres exigente, eso no cambiará ni que estés en mi sueño.

–Malfoy.

–Granger – La secundó él, y ella alzó los brazos con exasperación.

–Bien, lo siento por lo anterior, pero debes comprenderme, no es fácil estar atrapada –

–No es fácil estar encerrado en un sitio donde recuerdas diariamente las ineptitudes de tu vida– Hermione bajó la mirada, y se mordió los labios para evitar soltar otra insensatez. Y el gesto lo ablandó. Draco se frotó la sien con una mano. – No sé por qué me volví a dormir – Confesó, luego de varios segundos de silencio.

–¿No… sabes?

–Lo primero que vi, fue a Pansy – Su voz estaba llena de añoranza, y ahora miraba al cielo, vislumbrando los ojos de la morena en el extenso azul de aquel lugar– Ella sin duda parecía sorprendida por verme, pero no pude hacer mucho, me era casi imposible hablar – Él frunció el ceño, y se giró para observar a Hermione– Era como si un dragón estuviese sentado sobre mi

–Creo… creo que es por el coma en que estuviste.

Draco asintió, dándole la razón. Y continuó.

–Sé que Pansy hizo algo con la varita, y vinieron varios sanadores – Draco entrecerró los ojos, tratando de evocar el momento en que estuvo despierto– Hicieron algo, y volví a dormir.

Hermione suspiró, y comenzó a caminar en círculos. Draco, con la ceja alzada, pensó en la inestabilidad por la que ambos estaban pasando. Hacía cinco minutos que habían interpretado una escena típica de sus años de Hogwarts. Ambos se habían lanzado miradas de odio, y si ella tuviese varita, hubiese sido capaz de hechizarlo. Obviando el hecho que aquel era su cabeza, y él debía controlar los movimientos de ella. Ahora, ella parecía analizar el estado de salud de Draco. Pestañeó. Convivir podría ser un martirio, dependiendo de qué tan cerrados iban a ser el uno con el otro. O podría ser una transición agradable, dependiendo del aporte de ambos. Él alzó la mirada, volviendo a mirarla. Verla, cada vez que durmiese, se volvería adictivo. Podía tomarse el momento de conocerla, y escoger cuando dejar salir la verdad.

Tembló con el pensamiento.

La verdad era insoportable hasta para él. Y la verdad a veces debía seguir como una mentira, por más doloroso que aquello fuese.

Draco siguió sus pasos con la mirada, fuertes sobre el césped, y admiró lo que la falda del uniforme de Hogwarts le dejaba ver. Aquellas esbeltas piernas, quizás algo delgadas, pero brillantes. Subió la mirada rápidamente, esperando que ella no lo hubiese capturado su secreta admiración.

– Malfoy – Hermione alzó la voz luego de haber estar cavilando por más de un minuto. Los ojos grises e impenetrables de Draco la observaron con el brillo de la ansiedad– Sé que es mucho pedir, pero necesito que hables con Harry

–Seguramente estará complacido de verme – Bufó el rubio – Debe estar contando los segundos para devolverme a mi celda.

–No sucederá eso, si logras hablar con él– Hermione suspiró, y se sentó en el suelo– Hay solo una cosa que Harry sabe…algo que nadie jamás debía saber.

El tono de voz era escalofriantemente cauteloso. Draco frunció el ceño y examinó el rostro sonrojado de Hermione Granger.

Así fue como supo que no quería conocer su secreto.

 **-CTS-**

 _Corto pero seguro!_ _(Es asi?)_

 _REVIEWS? : (_

 _See you later, alligator_


End file.
